Collide
by luxfling
Summary: JJ starts running after his partner, but is finding it too be a bit difficult. When a girl gets thrown into the picture, will JJ ever find his happy ending? Or will he be forced to except the fact he keeps running after the wrong people? DrakeXJJ
1. A Sad Excuse for an Apartment

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own any of the Fake characters; I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

A/N: This takes place after the Like Like Love segment. Reviews make my world go round. If you review, I'll post another chapter. BTW, the entire story is written, so there won't be any drop offs like a lot of stories do.

Summary: JJ starts running after his partner, but is finding it too be a bit more difficult than he first realized. When a girl gets thrown into the picture, will JJ ever find his happy ending? Or will he be forced to except the fact he keeps running after the wrong people? JJxDrake and of course RyoxDee

**Collide**

_1- A Sad Excuse for an Apartment_

* * *

"Evicted!" Brown eyes flitted across the yellow sheet. "Dammit." The paper was ripped in half, then in thirds and thrown into the trash. 

"I only missed three payments…"

* * *

"So what're you going to do?" 

Drake banged his head against his desk and muttered, "I have no idea."

"You should probably look for another apartment," his partner suggested.

Drake moved his head so he saw the other detective. He gave him the most thanks-for-stating-the-obvious look he could muster. "No shit, Sherlock?" he expressed. "But there's one tinsy-tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't have money! Don't have great short term memory do you, JJ? That's why I was kicked out in the first place."

JJ scowled and tartly replied, "You should've managed--"

"--your money better," Drake finished. "Please, I have a mom."

"Well, fine," JJ huffed. "I was just trying to be a good friend."

Drake's face turned from agitated to mischievous in a split second. "If you want to be a fantastic friend…"

"No." JJ glared at his partner. JJ knew Drake too well after the nine years he's known him. Drake was definitely not spend thrifty and wasted half his weekly paycheck on toys and gadgets. He is just like a little kid in a toy store when he goes into an electronic store. The saying is true for Drake: As men grown up, the only thing that changes is that their toys get bigger. JJ would gladly omit himself from that quote; however, he knows that he acts like a little boy on occasion and he definitely loves all the new devices. But if that glint in Drake's brown eyes meant what JJ thought it meant, JJ was in a world of trouble.

"But--"

"No, Drake!"

"Your up to your eyeballs in money!"

JJ smacked his hand on his desk, sending the file he'd been working on to the floor. Drake jumped at the violent smack, and instantly stopped begging. He started down the pity road instead. "I'm in so much trouble, JJ," he whined. "I will have no where to sleep in a week. Do you want me to spend my days on the streets? No shower, no bed, no roof over my head….ha, ha, that rhymed." Drake giggled to himself. "What am I supposed to do?"

JJ rolled his eyes. "Let's see…" He scrunched up his face in thought. As if it were the most obvious answer, he suggested, "Move in with your girlfriend?" JJ instantly regretted filling Drake's mind with such a horrible suggestion. Or maybe JJ was the only one who didn't want Drake to move in with his girlfriend.

"NO!" Drake exclaimed in horror. JJ had to smile at the revulsion. Drake had been going out with this pretty blonde with a perfect body for months now. JJ noted that it had been four months-- a Drake Parker record. He couldn't recall a single time where his friend had dated someone for longer than a month.

As JJ was trying to remember Drake's previous failed relationships, the door to their office flew open. Two of their coworkers popped their heads in. Drake's eyes glistened happily when he saw Ryo and Dee. He opened his mouth, everything he was going to say already planned in his head. Just add some compliments, bribery, and lots of pleading and all would be set.

But before anything passed through his lips, a harsh voice warned the two other detectives. "He's going to beg you for money."

"Damn you, JJ!" Drake bolted from his chair over to his seated partner. He swung a hand out and swatted JJ on the back of the head. Drake then wrapped his fingers around JJ's slim neck and threatened strangulation.

"I'm sorry, Drake," Ryo said. "But we're tight on money too."

"Yeah, dude. It's not easy paying for yourself and college expenses for the brat," Dee explained with frown.

JJ untangled Drake's slender fingers from around his neck and pushed the older man away from him. Drake decided his desk was too far, so he settled himself on the edge of his partner's desk. "You know," Drake pointed out, "this wouldn't be a problem if we were paid enough." Ryo and JJ laughed and nodded their heads.

"You said it!" Dee agreed. As an afterthought he asked, "What do you need the money for anyway? Your girlfriend?"

Drake's body visually shivered. "No way. I need it for rent."

"Ah, well, why don't you lend him some money Mr. Moneybags?" Dee asked to JJ.

"That's a bigass NO," Drake answered for JJ. He gave his friend the worst look to tell JJ he was simply evil for keeping all that cash to himself.

JJ smiled as Drake's angry expression melted into pure pleading with big puppy dog eyes. "I wuv you," Drake said with a cheesy grin.

JJ replied unmoved, "Do you now?"

"Yes, and I would give you money if you asked."

JJ burst out laughing, "Sure you would--but wait, you _need_ money to be able to do that." Drake swatted JJ's cheek, enough to burn but not hurt. Rubbing at the tingling flesh, JJ asked, "What will you do for me?" He reached into his back pants pocket and waited until his friend answered.

Drake wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and added a big grin to his features. "I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me," he answered in a seductive, low tone.

"Woah!" Dee cut in. "You better take that back." He spotted the lust in JJ's sapphire eyes and added, "And quickly, before you regret it."

Drake shook his head, keeping his brown eyes locked on blue. Slowly, he repeated, "Anything."

JJ pulled put his wallet and opened it. Every eye locked on to what he pulled out. "How much?"

"All of it!" Drake made a grab for the wad of cash, but JJ pulled it away quickly.

"Specific amount, please."

"Well, I have to pay three-hundred to the landlord and then skidaddle to a new place," Drake figured. "So technically, I need like four-hundred for everything. Got that much in there?" JJ seemed to take this into consideration. He then shifted through the clump of bills and handed his partner the money.

Dee and Ryo watched as Drake counted the five bills placed in his hand. "Five dollars?" Drake stared at the money in his hand, not liking the cruel joke.

Noting the disappointment, JJ said, "If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

"NO!" Drake stuffed the money in his back pocket. "At least I can eat now." JJ patted Drake on the head affectionately. He shuffled through his money again, pulling out a more generous amount. Drake's eye lit up as he saw three twenties being handed to him.

Dee leaned over and whispered into his lover's ear, "He never gave me any money when he liked me." Ryo's only response was a short giggle. Dee was somewhat resentful at the response, feeling like it would have been more appropriate to say something like, 'He loved you too much, and giving you money would make him seem like he was trying to buy your love.' Okay, so maybe that was a little over the top. And if Dee had ever taken money from JJ, who knows what JJ would have expected in return.

Drake leaned down and engulfed his partner in a giant bear hug. He whispered, "Thank you." JJ returned the hug and smiled fully contented.

"Lucky day for both," Ryo murmured. Dee smiled as he on looked his two friends. "JJ looks happy," he noted quietly.

"Drake does too."

"Too bad it's not for the same reason."

Ryo smiled sadly. He spotted the longing deep inside JJ's sapphire eyes, much like the glint that appeared years ago when he was with Dee. Although the passionate feelings for Dee were over, it was clear that someone else had overtaken JJ's heart. The hunger that showed clearly meant he cared so much for Drake. However, Drake just looked overjoyed at the fact he had a generous friend who happened to have gobs of money in his back pocket.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to live _here_?" JJ asked while his eyes skimmed the unusual surroundings. It was a small apartment. No, small was an _over_statement. JJ had a bathroom at his home bigger than this whole apartment. This place had three rooms. It seemed to him that you would have to have your bedroom in the same area as your kitchen. Not to mention it was very dull and lifeless; not even someone living there could make it seem alive. 

Drake appeared by JJ's side carrying a large box. He answered, "It costs an arm and a leg to live in New York. And since I don't have any appendages to spare, this is the only thing that works with my pitiful salary."

"Your salary minus all your expenditures," JJ said. "As you very well know, all your friends live in larger apartments and can afford it."

Drake snorted. "Ryo and Dee combine their money. Marty has a lawyer wife who pays. Ted uses ten year old clothes and appliances and never shops anymore. And you come from a millionaire family." Drake had always been resentful at the fact that he had no help whatsoever when it came to money. His parents made it clear that if he moved to New York City he would be on his own. Supposedly, it was their way of telling him that he should stay home and not to become a cop. Now he was giving second thoughts to the twenty-year-old decision and that his parents were right.

"It's a billionaire family," JJ corrected, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Oh, excuse me." Drake rolled his eyes.

"Besides, it's not like I see a penny of it anyway."

Drake stared at JJ not believing one word he just said. "JJ, you claim live in an enormous apartment with two floors. You mentioned once that you _own _it and have already paid everything for it. You own clothes from the most expensive clothing lines. You have _two_ laptops, the biggest size ipod, a plasma tv, a huge stereo system, and I could go on. And your trying to tell me you never ever have gotten one cent from your parents?"

"That's right."

"That's bull."

JJ smiled sheepishly. "Why don't you believe me? Is it so hard to believe that I know how to manage my money well?"

"It's very hard to believe. Especially when your parents have millions of dollars."

"Billions."

"Screw you. You're just saying all this to make me jealous."

The corner of JJ's lip twitched again. "…You believe me?"

Drake eyed him oddly. He asked, "You made everything up?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

JJ let the smile he'd been holding back come out. "I lied."

"I figured as much. But about what exactly?"

"Mostly everything."

Drake dropped the box he was carrying to the floor. "Then spit out the truth."

JJ sighed heavily and said, "I come from a dirt poor family from the bad side of Los Angeles. I had to deal drugs, while my sisters had to sell themselves."

"You are such a liar."

"You know me so well." JJ giggled and threw an arm around Drake's shoulders. He gave him an awkward sideways hug and kissed his stubbly cheek. Ever since JJ smacked a kiss on Drake up on the rooftop, Drake learned to ignore the touches, and brushed it off like always. "I was just messing with you," JJ said. "I have a substandard amount of savings. Well, more than you, but that's not saying much."

Drake glared at his partner. "You're lying again. You wouldn't have given me sixty-five dollars if you didn't have enough money. Why don't you tell me the truth? You always dive into your personal affairs. So, are they fake too?"

JJ laughed. "No. I tell the truth about everything!"

"Then tell me the truth right now."

"Fine," JJ uttered. "You know perfectly well that I live in a huge apartment in Manhattan, you've been there. It was my twenty-first birthday present from my aunt. She doesn't have any kids of her own, so she likes to consider me as her son. And she's not real rich either, but she loves me so much she bought it for me. Then she likes to send me nice, big checks for my birthday and Christmas."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "The truth?"

JJ raised his right hand. "I swear." JJ looked around at his surroundings again and shuddered. "And I am telling the truth when I say that this place is a shabby hole that is a sad excuse for an apartment."

He began to pull Drake out of the 'apartment.'

"What are you doing? I need to get---"

"You can't live here," JJ declared.

"Where am I supposed to go then?"

"With me."


	2. Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

A/N: Chapter title borrowed from Rufus Wainwright. And yes, I do think JJ is a sexy beast who does tantalizing things to others. Rawr

**Collide**

_2- Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk_

* * *

Considering the minimal amount of belongings, it didn't take more than a day before Drake was settled into his new home. His friends decided to help out; however, it proved to be unhelpful than beneficial. Dee decided to make himself comfortable on the sofa and be dictator. Ryo was 'declared' watch-dog by Dee, only to be distracted by his lover's mouth and hands. As the two lovebirds made out on the couch, JJ was sitting on the floor having a heyday with Drake's photo albums. Ted was the whiner, complaining about anything and everything. And Marty decided after two boxes to play magician and disappear. So it was all up to Drake.

Drake's memory of the place he'd visited months ago must've been warped. JJ's apartment seemed to be twice the size he remembered. It had two floors, the main living quarters on the first floor, the bedrooms on the second. Throughout the entire apartment, it had sleek wood floors with perfectly matched furniture. The main coloring seemed to be all the hues of blue. The most high-tech gadgets and gizmos were perched on tables and hung on walls. The windows were long and wide, giving the perfect view of the city. Big French doors opened up to a large deck that overlooked another side of the city. In other words, Drake was in a complete paradise compared to where he had been previously.

Besides the amazing environment he now lived in, there was even a better part. It was all paid for. No rent, no monthly payments whatsoever. JJ had said a million times that he didn't want one cent from Drake, that his company was enough. And if that's what JJ insisted, who was Drake to deny him?

After a hard day's work, Drake found himself lounging on the porch that had the excellent view of the cityscape. He took a drag on his cigarette and watched the wind carry away the exhaled smoke. He looked to his side and watched Dee perform a similar action. Ryo and JJ were currently inside, both not wanting to chance secondhand smoke. Ted had taken off long ago, claiming he had a date.

Drake flicked the remaining cigarette butt over the railing. Before it even hit the ground, he had pulled out a new one and lit it.

"Becoming a chain smoker?" Dee asked while sending his own cigarette remains over the edge. The question lingered in the air before Drake answered, "Just celebrating."

Dee nodded as he stretched in the lounge chair. "How are you going to live in such an elaborate place, Drakey?" Dee playfully hit his friend in the arm.

Drake smiled. "Oh, I think I'll manage." He laughed as he saw Dee roll his eyes. "You're just jealous." He pointed an accusing finger in Dee's face. The raven-haired man raised his eyebrows and questioned, "Jealous? Of what? JJ?" He snorted. "Hell, I could've had this place--he certainly would've let me. It's not the living space that would've worried me, it's who's occupying it."

Drake's face turned cold. He harshly responded, "He's a good guy. You're always putting him down--"

"Drake!" Dee interrupted as he held up a hand. "You're right--I'm a cruel and heartless bastard."

"Yes, you are." Drake crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Dee laughed inwardly at his friend's disposition. At the same time, another feeling permeated into his mind. A feeling he shouldn't be experiencing. He couldn't quite place it, but it was almost a sense of fear or apprehension. He scrunched his eyebrows together, a habit when he thinks too hard or gets baffled by a particular issue.

At that moment, the glass doors to the inside pushed open and out stepped the half-Japanese with JJ.

"'Ello." Dee reached out for his lover and pulled him onto his lap. Halfheartedly, Ryo struggled against the strong arms but let himself fall back into an embrace. JJ and Drake's eyes locked and simultaneously rolled their eyes and shared muffled snickers. JJ jerked his head towards the door and motioned for Drake to come inside. Tossing his smoke away, Drake followed his new roommate.

They sauntered to the kitchen, JJ heading for the refrigerator while Drake took seat by the large oak table. Drake listened to the blonde's tirade about this and that. He couldn't help but smile at the almost childlike behavior as JJ squeezed out chocolate into his just-poured cup of milk, then licked his fingers sloppily after it spilled on his hand.

He brought his glass and spoon over and took a seat next to Drake. He continued his story about some guy named Scott and how he used poured chocolate all over his body and strutted through the streets bellowing, "Lick me! I taste just like a Hershey's bar!" Drake was less interested in the story, dedicating all his attention to what JJ's mouth was doing in between sentences.

He watched open-mouthed as moist lips curled around the spoon and licked off the sweet remnants. The silverware was pulled out slowly and tossed on the table. The drag of the spoon left a chocolate trail on JJ's soft lips and chin. Drake became totally mesmerized as a pink tongue darted out and sensually licked away the streak.

Drake almost let out a groan, but stopped the sound in his throat. If this was any indicator of what life was going to be like, he was in danger.

* * *

Dee let out a howl of laughter. He and Ryo were watching their two friends from outside through the glass doors.

"Look at Drake's face!" Dee shrieked. "Oh my fucking God, he looks like he's about to come right there!" Ryo slapped his lover's arm. Dee moved around in his seat to get a different angle. "I swear our little closeted friend has a stiffy," he said with an enormous grin. Quickly, Ryo pushed Dee aside and stuck his head where Dee's had been previously. He gazed through the glass, his dark eyes flashing back and forth between his coworkers.

"Oh!" Ryo exclaimed. "I think he does!"

"Of course he does!" Dee proclaimed. "Look what JJ is doing." He pointed to the man slowly licking his fingers.

Ryo turned to face his lover. "Do you think JJ realizes what he's doing to Drake?"

Dee raised an ebony eyebrow in a perfect arch. "Honey, we are talking about JJ. The same JJ who is expressively sexual, makes a pass at anything that moves--well, only if it has a dick--and need sex as much as oxygen."

It was Ryo's turn to look skeptical. "I think you're over exaggerating."

"No, probably underestimating."

They continued gaping through the door as JJ continued to erotically pleasure his chocolate milk. Drake still had his eyes glued to every movement, his jaw slack and pants getting a bit too tight.

Dee smirked. "Drake is in a load of trouble."

Back inside, Drake realized his _growing _problem. He quickly excused himself and ran into the bathroom. JJ chuckled to himself and winked in the direction of the French doors. He saw two heads disappear in a flash.

"Told you JJ knew what he was doing," Dee whispered. He sneaked a peek at JJ and saw him waving gleefully back at him. The raven-haired man smiled sheepishly and waved back. JJ replied with licking his lips, jerking his hand up and down, and then pointing to the area where the bathroom was located.

Ryo was now gaping at the blonde's actions. "Is he trying to say…?"

"Uh huh."

"So Drake is…?"

"Yep."

"So we should…?"

"Definitely." Dee pulled his lover to his feet and they opened the doors. JJ looked completely smitten and was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, happy trails!" Dee waved goodbye to the man perched on the counter. "Be a good boy." He winked and led Ryo out by the hand.

As soon as JJ heard the door click shut, he jumped off the countertop and crept through the hallway quietly. As he approached the closed bathroom door, he slid up to it without a sound and pressed an ear to the dark wood.

The first thing he heard was a string of curses. That was quickly followed by a murmur of some sort and JJ could've sworn he had just said his name. But it wasn't a moan like JJ wanted, but more of a growl--an angry, perturbed growl. Like some small dog that tries to act like it's three times it's actual size, but would scamper away at the sight of a kitten.

A mental image of a Shih Tzu with Drake's face suddenly stuck JJ's mind. He snorted back a laugh, and realized, a little too late, that his partner could've easily have heard him. The door opened in a swish, revealing a hot-faced Drake "The very disturbing dog" Parker.

"Ha..ha…hahaha…." JJ slowly backed away as the brown-haired man took a step forward. In JJ's mind, he had a clear picture of how things could evolve from here, how things will, and how things won't. Drake was slowly stepping forward, pushing the smaller man against the wall and smashing their lips together. Or he could've stomped off in pure disgust. But, knowing his partner way too much, JJ knew what Drake would do. And sure enough, it was exactly as expected.

There was no kiss, no uproar of rage, just a shy smile followed by an embarrassed laugh. JJ joined in on the awkward laughter. As long a Drake wasn't angry with him, JJ would be happy. Or so he wanted to believe.


	3. Everything Evil

A/N- The first music video is Simple Plan's _Welcome to My Life_. The second is Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_.

**Collide**

_3- Everything Evil Just Walked Through the Door_

* * *

This isn't going to go well. In no effort did JJ try to help. Maybe he was a bad friend. Or it was his way of telling Drake he did not approve. JJ knew it was the latter, but if you were to ask Drake, he would say JJ was being a dick.

So JJ didn't like the fact that a certain someone was soon going to be coming over. They had never met and JJ would prefer that it'd stay that way. But Drake insisted; said he really--

JJ couldn't bare to think that his partner, his friend, his roommate, his _love, _was in love with someone else. And to top it off--a woman.

He continued watching Drake clean; occasionally he'd point out a missed spot and Drake would simply growl at him. Getting annoyed with the harmless growls, JJ told Drake about the image of the Shih Tzu he'd had about a month ago. Never again did the brown-eyed man growl or make any dog noise again.

The floors were polished, windows spotless, and items were put back were they belonged. JJ wanted to burn the place down.

Blue eyes darted around as they followed their object of lust throughout the too-neat apartment. Drake went to cleaning to cooking and back again. This process must've repeated itself ten times before he stayed put in the kitchen.

JJ was furiously flipping channels, not wanting to watch tv but simply to push something so hard to get out the anger. Apparently, he pushed too hard as the 'Up' button on the remote stuck. The channels whizzed by as he tried to pry the squishy button from the hole. Finally it freed itself, and the tv stopped changing. JJ quickly tossed the remote across the room and moaned loudly when he realized the tv was stuck on MTV.

"Fucking fantastic. I'm not in the mood for gay reality shows!" He spat. "If I want to see reality, I'll go to Central Park. But hell, _Boiling Points _or something could be there!" He paused a moment to deliberate over what he had just said. Two things popped into his head: 1-MTV should be RTV for reality television. He couldn't remember a time without _Punk'd_, _Viva La Bam_, or _Pimp My Ride_. 2- He compared MTV to himself for being gay. And that was a complete disgrace to him.

He closed his eyes in fear of what he would see after the last commercial faded. He expected to hear the common voices of Ashton Kutcher or Bam Margera. Instead, to his complete and utter surprise, a melodious voice he'd heard somewhere before accompanied by a guitar. He slowly opened one eye, then another, and to his amazement saw --gasp! A music video! "Didn't MTV ban these things!"

The lyrics were sad and disheartening. They pressed subjects of dark times and depression. About being lost, hurt, and alone.

"I feel for you, buddy," JJ muttered as he watched the singer precariously sit on a high ledge. "I know exactly how you feel. Been there, done that." As the song faded away, it was soon replaced by another. "MTV is playing two in a row! Wow…but I'm still not impressed."

JJ watched in awe as the band performed one of his favorite songs. It had the same concept as the last one, being depressed and alone. He was not one that usually sits down to watch music videos, but he was enjoying the two he's seen so far. It's been years since he watched them. "Maybe MTV lost it's touch a bit, but they still know who's in and what's good.."

JJ choked on his words as the next video started playing. "I take that back." The video starred half-naked women gyrating their hips all on the ghettoish guys who were producing words faster than JJ could comprehend. He was very turned off at this moment that he was sure Drake could walk in butt-naked and he wouldn't be able to get it up. Not like that would ever happen, but it's just an example to demonstrate how disgusting the video was. Even so, he continued watching it, too angered that the remote was out of arms reach to actually get up and retrieve it.

Commercials soon appeared and he'd never been more thankful. But of course, since this day has been _so_ good to him, it was one of those ads where you want to strangle everyone involved in it.

It was then when Drake decided to make an appearance. He looked at the tv, then to JJ, then back again. JJ guessed that his roommate was very dizzy by now with all the switching back and forth. In fact, he was surprised Drake was still standing.

JJ, trying to be smooth and indignant, ignored the new presence. Another round of videos popped up, completely baffling the thirty-four year old.

"MTV, JJ?" Drake sounded like he was in pain. JJ didn't answer, pretending to be too engrossed in the video where some scary looking people were in a funeral home, some even dancing. He cocked his head to the side, deciding whether or not he liked it. He decided he did like the sound, but the video sent shivers down his spine. JJ heard Drake say, "My Chemical Romance."

"Eh?" He finally acknowledged Drake's company and turned to look at him. Drake pointed a bandaged finger at the screen. "My Chemical Romance," he repeated.

"Oh." JJ nodded and looked back at the screen. Sure enough it read, _'Helena, My Chemical Romance, 3 Cheers for Sweet Revenge.'_ "They're good," he commented. He took a mental noted to download the song later--legally of course.

"Yeah, if you like screaming," Drake replied. Obviously he didn't care for them. But JJ learned long ago that neither one of them would agree on music. That's why it was forbidden in the car. If they listened to it here at the apartment, they usually feuded by the loudness of their speakers. JJ always won the fight since he had a better quality of speakers.

JJ was more into the alternative scene, early 90's music, and a dashing of classical. Drake, on the other hand, had a stretch between soft rock, 80's, and country. They did, however, agree that there was no rap whatsoever.

"Barf," JJ whispered without realizing it. Drake cocked his eyebrows at the statement.

"You feel sick?" He asked, putting a hand on the younger detective's forehead. JJ jerked away.

"NO!" Inside his head was continuing with, 'But I will be once _she _gets here.' But he kept his mouth shut before that thought left his mouth. It made him feel sort of low in a way. He should be happy that Drake's happy…right? That's how the saying goes, isn't it? As long as the one you love is happy, you should be too.

"What a bullshit lie." JJ smacked his head when he heard himself voice his angry thoughts. Drake was taken aback, and tried to rack his brain to remember what he could have possibly caused an outburst like that.

"Am I missing something?" he asked. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"No," he said. But what he wanted to say was, 'Yeah, I love you, you stupid idiot.'

The time of dread finally came. There was a sharp rap on the door and Drake shot over and opened it quickly. JJ saw arms wrap around Drake's well-built form, and a shrill, too-giddy voice chattered behind him excitedly. Then he saw a sprig of white-blonde hair over his shoulder. She then peeked under Drake's arm and her green eyes shined as she caught her first glimpse of JJ. She waved sporadically and skipped over to her new acquaintance.

"Hi!" She smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand. "I'm Cyndi-Beth McCoy. Just call me Cyndi." JJ had to stifle a laugh. Drake had mentioned her name only a few times before and JJ had always said she sounded like she was from down south. And JJ got an even bigger kick out of the whole thing when Drake mentioned she was from Arkansas. Drake also mentioned names like Bobby Joe, Dixie, and Belle. JJ had a hard time keeping down his snickers.

JJ gave her a once over. She was quite good-looking. Cyndi appeared to have a perfect hourglass figure and was very busty. Her face was painted delicately enough to enhance her features, but not too much to be overdone. Cyndi seemed to be perfect. But she seemed too be falsely sweet. She was like a maple tree that kept leaking sap everywhere.

He extended his hand and shook hers. "JJ," he said simply.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled more, revealing perfect, straight, white teeth.

"Mmm hmm."

Cyndi proceeded to sit down next to him on the plush couch. She sort of giggled and shook her upper body as she settled in. "Oh! I love them!" She pointed to the tv screen which was still on MTV. JJ saw who she was referring to and wanted to gag.

They weren't going to get along. And wasn't just the fact that they were secretly fawning over the same person. JJ just had a strong aversion to hillbillies, country music, and curvaceous women. And since she fell in all those categories, it was instant hate.


	4. Unthankful

**Collide**

_4- Unthankful_

* * *

From the first meeting to the present day in November, JJ had seen way too much of Drake's girlfriend. He hated her with a passion; she was way too girly for his tastes. Now, he was lying on his bed, contemplating Drake's new request.

The time of question: Thanksgiving. JJ had let Drake go spend Halloween with her, as well as every weekend. Also, Drake had promised he would spend the day of thanks with JJ-- and only him. But, yet again, Cyndi makes her own plans and expects her boyfriend to go along with it.

It angered JJ to no end that she had the nerve to take him away from him. There was no way in hell he'd let her take him Thursday.

Oh, but how wrong could he have possibly been? Drake did his pleading puppy look with the big, brown eyes. And JJ lost…again. What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't Drake see how much he loved him? Why wouldn't he love him back?

"Because he's straight as a nail," JJ answered his own thoughts. He supposed really that Drake didn't even see how much JJ was in love with him. But it seemed to JJ that he was almost over expressing himself, and the other man would have to be blind and deaf not to notice.

JJ had woken up on Thanksgiving day alone and cold. He strolled through the empty, lifeless hallways with a large blue blanket draped around his lithe frame. He shivered underneath the cover, his already cold feet pattering against the hard, glacial wood floors. As he slowly made his way downstairs, he cursed himself for even considering to have wood floors. He reached the kitchen to start his daily routine with a fresh cup of coffee.

His mind traveled with amazing speed as he watched the coffee brew in its pot. He tried willing himself to calm down, but found it impossible. _'Drake must be in Hickville now with his stupid, perfect, hick girlfriend from stupid fucking Arkansas.' _JJ thought. _'Fuck her. Fuck Arkansas. Fuck him. Fuck me. I'm a fucking loser.'_

He poured the dark coffee into his mug and swigged down a gulp. It burnt his mouth, but he continued drinking anyway.He glared at the calendar that was dangling on the wall. His beloved idiot wouldn't be home until December first. JJ sighed heavily and ran lean fingers through his fair hair. December second was JJ's thirty-fifth birthday, and Drake promised he'd be there for sure. He was to take him out, party, and get drunk.

'_You also promised to cook me a nice meal on Thanksgiving' JJ looked around the forlorn kitchen. 'But your not here.' _

He felt his throat constrict and his eyes threatened to tear. JJ made several small sounds in the back of his throat in an attempt to keep from crying. He was a man and no crying was allowed No matter how hard he tried, tears started freefalling. The tears trailed down his paled cheek and burst on the floor. He let loose, figuring it would calm him or make him feel better. But as the tears kept falling, he felt worse and worse. Painful memories of the past began to pop up, making his tears stream faster and harder.

He gripped his half-empty mug tightly to his chest when his knees buckled and he plummeted to the linoleum. JJ began losing breath and wanted to scream in frustration. No one was there to hear him, so he let his voice echo throughout the room until he completely ran out of air. He banged his head harshly against the cupboards and proceeded to slump against them.

The tears ceased to fall, but JJ felt shoddier than ever. He had let his emotions overtake him and get the better of him. He mumbled, "I'm such a drama queen."

In a complete rage, he hurled his cup across the room where it shattered against the wall. JJ watched as the brown liquid streamed down the white edge. He, himself, was sliding down further and further until finally he was just a shuddering lump on the floor. JJ hated himself for the self-pity. His usual hyper self must be taking a vacation. Wherever the overexcited persona went, JJ wanted to be there instead.

He laid there until he cleared his mind of everything except the brown stain on the wall. The peace didn't stay long, as his eyes fell upon a picture stuck on the fridge. It was taken two summers ago when he and Drake went to Central Park for an afternoon to hang out. That was the day of realization. JJ just glanced over at Drake that day, all stretched out in the sun and realized he was utterly in love. And when he knew that, he allowed himself to be happy for Dee for finding a great person like Ryo.

JJ hated the memory right now. It may have been a day of realization, but it was also the beginning of a struggle that he may never be able to untangle himself from.

The thing that pained him the most about that day was what Drake had acted like. He had swoon over JJ by hugging him, whispering secrets and seductive comments. For one day, they acted like a couple--and several passersby thought so too judging by their scowls and name-calling. Later that night, JJ almost had kissed him. But as he leaned in, Drake bolted for the door. Never again had they ever acted like that again.

JJ was starting to shed more tears. He slinked across the floor slowly, pulling himself to his feet when he reached the oven. He used the edge of his blanket to wipe away the tears, then reached up and opened the cupboard wide. His blue, bloodshot eyes scanned the contents until he found what he was looking for. JJ pulled two orange bottles out and opened them. He then poured out a little of each of their contents. He fiddled through the pills and swallowed one of each without water. Hopefully they would relieve his aching head.

JJ thought. '_I should do a lot of things, but I won't. Like I won't say how much I love you, Drake. I can't lose you, even if when I'm around you I'm in pain.' _He plinked each of the pills still lying on the counter into their correct bottles. '_Why did you move in with me? Why did I let you? Why didn't you move in with her?' _JJ slumped back to the ground in mental agony.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Tears once again sprung up in his eyes. "Please, Drake. Forget her--she doesn't love you as much as I do," he howled. His heart clenched with throbbing hurt. JJ would never be happy. Never until Cyndi-Beth dropped dead.


	5. Alone in this Already Lonely World

A/N: I want to thank my reviewers! You make me feel all tingly inside :)

**Collide**

_5-Alone in this Already Lonely World_

* * *

"I'm back!" Drake shouted throughout the dark apartment. He expected a loud rumbling then to be swiftly pounced on by a blurry figure. But there was no sound whatsoever. He sighed heavily, knowing JJ was more than likely very upset with him. It wasn't his fault his flight back in was delayed. Drake figured his friend was probably out somewhere doing God knows what. 

He readjusted the strap over his shoulder, the bag it clung to pulling it down digging deep into his skin. The detective made his way around in the darkness, occasionally bumping into a wall or a piece of furniture. When he reached his room, he swiftly swung his luggage on the floor and flopped into bed.

Drake felt awful, scared, happy, and stressed all at the same time. He felt really bad he had missed JJ's birthday when he promised he'd be here. But he was happy to be home; Cyndi's family had drove him up the wall with all their openness. He wanted to tell his best bud about his vacation torture, but JJ obviously didn't want to see him. Drake, most of all, felt completely frightened about the future, especially the changes when he went to Arkansas. His gut told him JJ would turn furious madman when he found out what had happened.

Drake slid off the comfy bed reluctantly and treaded out of his room. He walked sleepily all the way down to the end of the hallway. He stared at the closed door wondering if JJ was actually home; it was late after all. Taking a deep breath, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open silently. There was a soft glowing light from the digital clock that revealed a shivering lump on the king-sized bed. Drake had almost wished that JJ wasn't home and was rather having fun at some bar.

He tiptoed over, stopping when the sight before him suddenly unfolded into a picture of chaos. JJ was surrounded by tissues, pills were poured out on the bedside table, and empty bottles of what used to contain strong liquors. The normal tanned face was deathly pale, hair was ragged and disheveled, dry and cracked lips were quivering, and the entire body shuddering underneath the plush comforter. JJ looked like he was in an awkward position; one arm and leg dangling over the side, the other arm draped across this forehead in a dramatic pose. Drake had never seen him like this.

Drake trembled from the sight; his heart wrenching painfully. He managed to drag himself over to his partner and tugged at JJ's limbs to place him in a better position. He shoved the leg back under the covers and removed the arm on his head and stuck that under the sheets as well. Drake then grabbed a hold of the other arm dangling off the bed. He held the bony wrist lightly, his amber eyes catching sight of a wadded up piece of paper enclosed between refined fingers. Trying to pry the paper from the strong grip proved to be harder as JJ clenched his fist tighter. Drake glanced back into the sleeping face and was shocked to find two piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

Drake had no idea what to say, but knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to ask what had happened, but was afraid of the answer. He wanted to know if JJ had fallen ill. He also wanted to apologize for breaking his promise. He wanted to see JJ's striking, heart-warming smile because he was happy Drake was home.

In the dull light, Drake saw that JJ's face was glistening with wetness. Tears pooled in the blue eyes, but never fell. Drake squeezed his friend's wrist firmly. They stared at each other, both waiting for the other to speak. Drake was aware his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish, but he couldn't will it to stop.

"I hate you."

Drake's eyes widened when he heard the scratchy voice say one of the most dreaded phrases. He searched JJ's eyes for some sort of sign that he wasn't serious, but only cold, unforgiving eyes glared back. Drake dropped JJ's wrist and took a step backward, almost tripping over an empty container.

"JJ, I--"

"Don't care," JJ snapped.

"But--"

"Go away."

"Listen to me!"

"No." JJ turned over on his other side, giving Drake the cold shoulder. Drake crawled onto the bed desperately, and place a hand on a bony shoulder. It quivered under his touch.

"Please, let me explain," Drake whispered into JJ's ear. He received no argument so he continued softly, "I couldn't help it. The flight was delayed because of engine trouble. Wouldn't you rather have me alive and late, than dead and never have made it at all?" He laid completely down beside the younger man, burrowing his head in JJ's back and then wrapping his arms around the slender body. "I was going to call, but everything was so hectic. Please, forgive me."

JJ felt as if he were on fire. He had missed Drake terribly and was glad he was back; he even more thrilled at the current position. But a sharp knife had driven deep in his heart when he had woken up to an empty apartment once again. His best friend--no, his love was slipping away slowly. JJ feared the day Drake would finally let go, leaving him all alone in this already lonely world. He choked back the tears, not wanting to appear vulnerable or weak. He wanted to stop time and never have to move again. It felt just like that day summers ago, like he belonged right beside Drake.

JJ heard labored breathing, indicating that Drake had fallen asleep. JJ smiled at the fantasy playing out, but it disappeared when he realized that it was _just_ a fantasy. In the morning, Drake will brush the night off forever like dust on a suit. But JJ didn't want to be brushed off, he wanted to always have a part in Drake's life--to be a stain on that damned suit that, no matter how hard you try, you can't get rid of it.

JJ opened his clenched fist and unfolded the paper that fell out. It was the picture he had laid eyes on Thanksgiving day. He remembered everything of that exact moment. He remembered Drake pulling out his digital camera form the black backpack. Remembered Drake swinging his arm around him pulling him in tightly. They both put on cheesy smiles as he held up the camera and took the picture. Then they both were reviewing the photo taken, both laughing at their tacky expressions. Then they took vows of never-ending friendship. JJ would make sure that Drake would keep that one promise, even if he broke all his others.

* * *

When JJ awoke, he was quite aware of the heat pressed up against his back. Last night flooded his mind and he couldn't help but genuinely smile. It may have been, overall, a dreadful birthday, but the birth night had been wonderful. JJ squirmed out of Drake's embrace and headed for the bathroom. He had a good feeling about today. 

They had had a great breakfast, Drake's cooking being top-notch. Drake had then told JJ all about what had happened, and although JJ didn't particularly care for some details, he was happy to hear that Drake would have rather have stayed home.

Come lunchtime, they had shared a few good laughs over the disasters Drake had over his trip. JJ's personal favorite was the part where Cyndi's father, Bobby Joe, had spent the night in bed with him, in fear his _supposed _thirty-three year old virgin daughter wouldn't be able to resist her boyfriend's sex attempts.

"It was the most embarrassing night in my entire life," Drake said. "I never got an ounce of sleep. He kept asking me questions all night. Very personal questions."

"Like what?" JJ asked completely fascinated.

Drake lowered his voice and added a southern accent. "How many times have you had sex? Have you ever watched a pornographic movie? Do you masturbate often? Ever paid for sex? Do you cheat on you girlfriends? When are you going to get married?" JJ laughed heartily throughout, until the last question. He stopped laughing abruptly and stared at Drake whom was smiling sheepishly.

"Married?" JJ questioned with a nervous giggle. "Isn't it too soon?" He watched as the auburn-haired man next to him quickly averted his eyes. "Drake?"

"A osed er at harrie ze," Drake mumbled into his palm.

"Come again?" Panic started to rise inside JJ.

Slowly, Drake removed his hand and looked straight into sapphire eyes. He repeated more clearly, "I asked her to marry me."

Before his eyes, JJ saw the love of his life up on the altar, pledging undying love till death to _her. _JJ's life had come to another road block, and he had no idea how to get around it. He began laughing; he couldn't help it. Drake looked at him crazily.

"OH! You're…you're getting married!" JJ patted Drake on the back awkwardly. "That's…that's…wow." JJ stood up from his seat and exited the living room quickly. He ran up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door firmly. He realized his whole body was shaking. JJ slid down the door and fell into a heap on the floor.

"How could you?"


	6. Cutest Little Fluffball

**Collide**

_6-Cutest Little Fluffball_

* * *

Never had JJ felt more fake. He pretended he was okay, and no one asked any questions either. Except Dee. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

JJ jerked his head up at he abrupt entrance. Dee looked completely livid as he slammed the door behind him.

"You are an idiot," he growled. Dee crossed the small, cluttered office and came face to face with the lavender-haired man.

"Thanks a lot," JJ replied derisively with a scowl. Dee grabbed JJ by the shoulders and shook him hard. JJ was confused by his actions and words. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" Dee shook the man again harder. "It's Christmas, you dumbshit!"

"I know." JJ tried to scoot his chair back away from the very scary man. "You should be home with your family." For some reason, Dee's face turned a deep shade of red. "Uh, Dee, what's wrong?"

JJ never expected what came next. Dee had sharply backhanded him across the cheek. JJ brought a hand to cover his reddened flesh. He couldn't figure out what was happening. He had agreed to work on Christmas since he really had nothing else to do. Then he went through several bouts of paperwork. Now, Dee was seething enough to slap him.

"I'm confused, Dee," JJ voiced his inner thoughts.

"You--! You kept your mouth shut this entire month!" Dee yelled. "That's so unlike you. You usually blab everything, even if it isn't interesting at all."

"What are you talking about!"

"UH, how about something called an engagement!"

"Oh."

"Oh? OH! Are you kidding me?" Dee grabbed the smaller man by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "God help me, or I swear I'll kill you."

"Your mad at me because I didn't tell you?"

"No! I'm mad because you---" His tone softened considerably. "You're letting this happen."

"It's not my choice."

Dee chuckled. "Yes, it is."

"How so?"

Dee's green eyes darkened. "You love him."

JJ's eyes widened in shock, but he tried to cover the action like he was surprised Dee could even think that. "No, I don't. I can't."

"You can and you do."

"…How did you find out?" JJ whispered, his eyes downcast.

"It's not exactly hard to miss." Dee looked at the younger man sadly. He pulled JJ against him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for hitting you. But you needed the sense slapped back into you. I'm also sorry because I feel like I'm partly to blame."

"How so?"

"I…should have warned you."

JJ tore away from Dee quite taken aback. He asked, "Warned me about what?"

"I knew Drake was going to pop the question over Thanksgiving," Dee confessed.

"But if you knew, why did you come here all angry? I thought you were mad 'cause I didn't tell you he was engaged. I'm soooo lost!" JJ buried his head into his friend's shoulder. For the millionth time, he felt tears spill.

"Drake called me last night," Dee murmured. "You've been ignoring him like he doesn't even exist. And last night you disappeared. And when you returned you were so drunk you passed out in the doorway. He's worried sick about you. We all have noticed your abrupt change in personality. He said he heard you talking to the chief to work today. And he even asked you to stay home and spend the day with him. So why are you here and not with him?"

"I don't want to see him anymore."

"Too painful?" He felt JJ's head move up and down in a 'yes.' Dee patted the top of JJ's head and weaved his fingers through the silky locks. "Can you live without him though?"

"…No. But I can't live with him either."

"You are such a pain." Dee chuckled. He pushed JJ back lightly, still keeping one arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Come on," he urged. He pulled JJ along with him who was too emotionally and physically drained to argue. He flipped the light off, before shutting the office door behind them.

"I happen to know, Chief nor Rose is here. They won't know you left. Now let's go home."

JJ had thought Dee was taking him back to his apartment. JJ hadn't been paying attention to the drive, and when the car had been parked was when he realized it was Dee and Ryo's apartment. Dee always surprised him, pretending he hated him one minute then they're best buds the next. JJ felt happy for the unspoken invitation to share Dee's family's Christmas. He felt happy enough to be his normal hyped-up self. However, he felt somewhat strange, feeling like he was intruding. But then Ryo warmly welcomed him in as if he was expecting JJ. So, Dee had planned this all along.

"How are you doing?" Ryo asked as he took JJ's winter coat from him and hung it up.

"Been better," JJ admitted. He gazed at his well-decorated surroundings. "You guys went all out for the holidays."

Ryo smiled. "Dee went overboard, I think."

"I did not!" Dee called from the kitchen. Ryo turned to his guest and mouthed, 'Yes, he did.'

"I like it," JJ complimented. He received a thank you as Dee reappeared carrying three glasses of wine. "I've never had any decorations for any holiday ever."

"Really?" Ryo questioned. "My parents always had our entire house covered. It always embarrassed me, but at the same time it was cheery."

JJ took a glass from Dee and took a sip. "Hmm. You're lucky. My parents barely acknowledged Christmas." Dee gave him a sympathetic look and grabbed his arm to lead him away from the doorway. The three of them took seats in the living room where the floor was littered with torn wrapping paper.

"Where's the kid?" JJ asked, noticing a pile of unwrapped presents that looked like they were for a college student.

"Ug!" Dee slumped in his chair. "Ryo got him a frickin' dog. No, he got he dog for himself, but pretended it was for the brat."

"He wanted a dog," Ryo defended himself.

"And what you wanted," Dee pointed out. He turned to JJ. "He's been begging for either a cat or dog. I hate cats and would prefer not to have a dog either. And best of all, guess where the dog gets to stay?" He downed the rest of his wine and slid down farther in his seat.

"Hmpf." Ryo crossed his arms over his chest. "But who was cuddling it last night and baby-talking to it? Who didn't want to put him in the box because he was afraid it'd suffocate? And who took pictures of the puppy when he had the big, red bow on?" Ryo smirked and answered his own questions, "Oh! I do believe that was you, sweetheart." He laughed as he saw the look of defeat on his lover's face. Dee retorted by blowing a raspberry at the half-Japanese.

"I thought you said you always wanted a dog, Dee?" JJ asked, recalling a previous conversation.

"Aha!" Ryo pointed at the raven-haired man. "I knew it! You just wanted to be difficult!"

"Fine, you caught me." Dee stood up and headed for the kitchen once again.

The front door came hurling open, scaring JJ off the couch. The rambunctious nineteen-year-old walked in, snow clumping off his boots and onto the floor. Clamped in the boy's hand was a leash locked onto the cutest little fluff ball JJ had ever seen.

"So have you decided on a name yet, Bikky?" Ryo asked his son.

The teen tore off his winter gear as he answered, "Nah. Everything I think of is so typical and stupid. You can choose his name."

Dee came back out with a bottle of wine and saw Bikky struggling to keep the leash from wrapping around his legs. "Ah, hey dweeb," he greeted. He walked over to the teen and plucked the leash out of his gloved hand. They puppy followed him excitedly, jumping up onto his feet and tangling himself up. Dee tried to get the hyperactive dog to cooperate, but ended up making the leash wrap around his ankles more.

"Serves you right, jackass," Bikky laughed. He saw Dee start to tip over and he dashed to save the bottle in his hand and set it safely on the end table. The room howled with laughter as Dee thudded to the floor. The teen leaned down and unclasped the leash from the dog's collar. The little dust mite of a dog climbed up on Dee's back and circled around, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. It then jumped off and ran over to Dee's face, promptly licking every inch of skin it could see. Dee squawked for help and tried unsuccessfully to push the ball of fur away.

Bikky fell over onto the back of the couch, clutching his side from laughter. JJ had to scoot over as the boy flipped over onto the couch and continued to howl with amusement and tears streamed down his face.

"What's so damn funny?" Dee peeked over the back of the couch and glared at Bikky. The teen opened his eyes and slowly stopped chuckling when he saw his beloved present, a new video game system, in the dark-haired man's hands.

"Give it back to me!" He shouted and reached out for the box. Dee chuckled and ran away into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Bikky flung himself over the back of the couch and followed. He banged fiercely on the barrier, yelling out a string of curses. They screamed at each other through the wood, each threatening the other with death.

JJ glanced at Ryo. "Do they always do this? Even after all these years?"

Ryo snorted and reached out for the wine bottle. "Everyday." He poured the liquid to the top of the glass, gulped it down, and refilled it. "But it wouldn't be the same if they didn't. It'll be the end of the world when they're actually kind to each other."

JJ giggled as something padded across his feet and leaped up and down on his shins. "Awww…" He reached down and petted the fuzz gently. A pink tongue darted out and sloppily kissed his hand.

"He likes you," Ryo noted. He noticed the dispute between his two family members had ended; Dee came up behind the couch watching the new dog, while Bikky retreated to his own room to play with his present.

The puppy continued to pounce around, trying to leap up onto JJ's lap, but was too small to be able to. JJ reached down and picked up the wiggly dog and settled him onto his lap. The puppy crawled over his thighs and rolled over onto its back. Taking the hint, JJ scratched the little tummy. The ball of fluff rolled back over onto its feet and yipped excitedly. It wagged its tail eagerly and bounced everywhere.

"Geez, that thing reminds me of someone I know," Dee said. He reached over JJ's shoulder and patted the dog's head.

"I know what you mean." Ryo chuckled as he watched his new pet wildly move around, occasionally barking.

JJ looked between his two friends. "Who?" he asked.

Simultaneously, the couple answered, "You."

"Me?" JJ looked at the hyper dog in his lap. He cocked his head to the side; the puppy stopped moving and mimicked his new friend. "Oh, geez. I'm offended."

Dee mussed up the lavenderish locks. "Dunno why. It's a compliment."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "How so? You're comparing me to a dog."

"Well, look at him." Dee pointed at the white puppy. "Ain't he cute?" He pinched his friend's cheek. "You are too."

"Sure, but--"

Ryo interjected, "Also, the hyperactive and chatty factors are the same."

"Hey! I'm not--"

"Yeah, you're exactly the same." Dee laughed and moved away toward the recliner where his lover was seated. He swung himself on Ryo's lap, grabbing at the glass in his hands. Ryo's dark eyes narrowed and he swatted at the hands trying to steal his drink.

JJ looked away, finding the scene too sweet for him. The puppy had calmed down and was lying comfortably on in his lap. It twitched in its slumber and it made JJ wonder if he did the same.

'_I'm pathetic,' JJ thought. 'I'm spending Christmas with a dog who supposedly is just like me. No, used to be like me. Now that I'm wallowing in self-pity I'm not as hyper anymore. Maybe that's a good thing…"_

"Oh! I know!" Ryo exclaimed out of nowhere. JJ and Dee stared at him. "What's your middle name, JJ?" he asked.

"Jacob," JJ answered, curious as to what Ryo was thinking.

"Jacob," Ryo repeated. "Ah. How about Jake?"

"What?" Dee questioned.

"The dog's name," Ryo explained. "Since they're so much alike, it fits, no?"

Dee nodded. "Makes sense. Hi, little Jakey!" He waved at the sleeping puppy whom simply ignored the man.

JJ grinned to himself. He felt special to have something named after him, even if it was just a dog. He scratched behind the puppy's ear. "Hey, Jake." He smiled to himself as the white furball snuffed and snuggled in closer.


	7. For Better or For Worse

**Collide**

_7- For Better or For Worse_

* * *

Besides work, JJ barely ever saw Drake anymore. Even then, they didn't talk about trivial tings like they used to, just work. Then to JJ's irritation, Cyndi would always pop in every so often unexpectedly. And she had the nerve to kiss Drake in front of him and then try to make a conversation.

"Bitch," JJ muttered as she once more entered without warning. He wasn't in the best of moods with the case he was working on not going anywhere, and it worsened when she leaned down by Drake and--

JJ kept his eyes locked on his computer screen. He heard a wet smack and cringed. Only when he heard her high voice did he dare look back over. Cyndi smiled sweetly and waved to him. "Hiya!" she squealed.

"Hmm." JJ turned back to the screen, uninterested at her sappy chit-chat she always forced upon him.

He heard her whisper, "What's wrong with him?"

Drake answered loud enough for JJ to hear, "That time of the month." They shared a laugh, earning them both death looks.

"Fuck you," JJ spat.

"Are you upset because I'm never home?" Drake asked curiously.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you're home or not," JJ snapped. "It's much more peaceful without you around." He felt bad instantly as he saw the hurt in his partner's eyes.

"I didn't know I was such an inconvenience," Drake said quietly.

"Oh, Silly-Pee!" Cyndi cried. "You can live with me!"

"No, we agreed to do that after we're married. And don't call me that."

"That's stupid," JJ voiced. "Why would you get married to someone without knowing what they're always like? Same goes for sex. You know, what if you just totally clashed? Then your totally screwed if you find out that after you're married."

Cyndi's eyes burned. "Just because we don't do things before we wed doesn't mean we'll clash. We love each other and both of us know everything about each other. Waiting to experience things together like sex and a home is genuine love."

"Genuine stupidity," JJ corrected.

"It proves we love each other!" Cyndi bellowed.

"…or not."

"Why are you so pessimistic!"

"Cuz everything in the world is evil. Good and right will never prevail."

She pursed her red lips in anger. "You'll be lucky if you find anyone with that attitude."

JJ couldn't help himself. He blurted, "I _did _find someone. Just so happened he was stolen away from me. See? Good and right never prevail."

Cyndi smirked evilly. "Good and right? What makes you think _your _people are good and right?"

"Excuse me? _My _people? If your referring to gays, my ignorant unfriend, we at least have stronger relationships and understand each other better. It might have to do with the fact that there's no bitchy women like you to bring us down. I feel sorry for Drake. Wait, no I don't. He gets what he deserves." JJ couldn't believe what he was blurting out. Everything he said had just wiped Drake's face clean and emotionless. But those brown eyes flared dangerously.

That look said he had just lost his most important friendship.

* * *

The clock slowly blinked in the darkness, flipping numbers to indicate it was one o'clock in the morning. The faint noise of the heater clicked off. Soft mumbling came from underneath three shuddering bedcovers. Sheets rustled when the person beneath moved to an upright position.

"No more crying," JJ told himself. He tilted his head back until his watering eyes stopped. "Merry-fucking-happy New Years," he slurred. The alcohol he consumed earlier still hadn't worn off. He turned to his end table and spittle the bottle of vodka sitting wonderfully in the dim light. "Ah! My only friend!" JJ reached out and grabbed at the drink.

He winced as it burned down his throat. He belched loudly, feeling satisfied with himself. He swayed slightly and fell backwards. His head collided into the headboard with a loud smack that echoed in the quiet. "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and his other hand brought the bottle to his lips again. He chugged the little that was left. As soon as it was completely drained, he flung it clumsily and it shattered on the ground.

JJ stared, mesmerized by the glittering specks on his floor. "Glass is much prettier in a thousand pieces." An idea struck him brilliant, especially in his state of mind. He would break anything glass, and make all his floors speckle! He liked that idea very much.

He slipped out of bed and onto the floor. He crawled over to the broken bottle and picked up the largest intact piece. JJ turned it over and over in his hand to see it in different views. He set it down and reached for another section. As the glass was being enclosed, it sharply cut through his skin making him drop it quickly. JJ stared at the crimson flowing out of the slash. As it trickled down, he became enchanted by the ease and smooth way it moved. He crawled back into the light and raised his bleeding hand into the glow.

He watched every drop trickle down his wrist and pool around his sleeve. When the flow ceased, JJ felt suddenly angered. He reached behind him, harshly knocking the lamp to the floor, where it smashed. He grasped a slice with a sharp edge. He brought it to his left wrist, pushing downward.

Something in this mind sobered him up instantly. He assessed the situation carefully. Before the glass broke skin, he lifted it away and threw it aside.

Defeated, he crawled back into bed. As he laid there, he remembered a time when he had been happy. It seemed like ten years ago, when in reality it wasn't even half that long.

"_Hey! Let's go JJ! We don't have all day!"_

"_Actually, we do."_

"_Yeah, well, I have plans for the two of us."_

"_Oh really? Like what?"_

"_It's a secret."_

_JJ smacked Drake in the arm. "Please, just tell me!"_

_Drake smiled but shook his head. He swung a prepared backpack over his shoulder and hooked their elbows together, leading his friend out of his apartment. JJ didn't object, but was quite confused. His partner barely ever acted so secretive, and there was something definitely strange in the way he was acting. If JJ didn't know better, he'd say Drake was taking him out on a date. _

_They walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, earning them strange, disapproving looks. JJ wondered what on earth his partner was thinking. JJ was used to the stares and name calling, having come out when he was sixteen. Drake should be defending himself and be conscious to the fact people were judging him. Why was he doing this?_

_He glanced sideways to look at the brown-haired man. He didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by the whispers and glares. JJ figured Drake really didn't have to be offended since it wasn't true, but still…_

_One particular lady marched right up to them. She spat out hateful words, jabbing them both in the chest with her pointer finger. JJ brushed off the insults, soon to revert to the way he took care of these messes. Everyone told him he was weird for doing it, but it brought humor and joy into the situation. When the old lady let out a peculiar string of curses, JJ took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

_The woman poked him harshly again, and JJ opened his eyes in a flash. He jutted his hip out and rested a hand there, while he wildly flailed the other one around. He smiled crazily and turned to Drake. With a strong lisp and high voice, he said, "Oh, Dwakey, we've got ourselves another crazy." Drake raised an eyebrow but played along. Drake nodded his head and put his body in a pose like JJ. JJ giggled like a girl and stroked Drake's cheek affectionately. "Sweetie, why don't we go home and screw each other senseless?" He turned to the woman. "Do you wanna come an watch us? It'd be quite an education for you." He curled up next to Drake, who threw an arm around him._

_The lady was quite taken aback. She retreated in horror, muttering obscenities as she left. When she was ten steps away, she looked back over her shoulder at the two men. JJ waved and she took off in a sprint. When she was finally out of sight, they dropped their act and burst out laughing. _

_Drake and JJ ended up in Central Park, where the shade from the trees brought little comfort from the smoldering summer heat. Drake threw down his backpack and took a seat in the shade. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his brand-new digital camera. JJ sat next to his companion, examining his new camera._

"_That's nice," JJ complimented. Drake smiled and held it out in front of them with the lens pointing towards them._

"_Smile," Drake said, and threw an arm around JJ, pulling him close. They both smiled widely and Drake snapped the picture. He turned the camera around and reviewed the photo. "That's going on the wall."_

_JJ laughed at the picture, their expressions priceless. "I want a copy."_

"_Sure thing." Drake turned off his camera and put it back in the bag. "So, tell me, what was that with the lady?"_

_JJ laughed. "My 'stereotypical' act?"_

"_Is that was you call it?"_

"_Yep. It took a lot of practice, but I finally nailed it."_

"_I'm sure it's not the only thing you've ever nailed."_

_JJ gave Drake an evil glare. "Ha ha. Very funny."_

"_I thought it was." Drake chuckled briefly, but then turned very serious. "It didn't bother you? What she said?"_

"_It stings at first, but I get over it quickly."_

"_You're strong. When she started yelling at us, it hurt. You know, I'm not, but I still…"_

"_I know. Trust me, I know."_

_Drake stared at JJ. Drake was amazed how JJ handled things, and didn't let anyone get under his skin. He was truly the most resilient person he knew. "You're incredible, JJ. After everything, you still stand strong. I'm glad we're friends."_

"_Me too." JJ was surprised when Drake engulfed him in a tight embrace._

"_We'll be friends forever, right?"_

_JJ knotted his eyebrows together. Drake was acting ultimately strange. He feared Drake was hiding something. He hoped nothing was wrong. "Of course. Friends forever."_

" _No matter what?"_

"_For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; from this day forward until death do us part."_

_Drake pulled away and gave JJ a weird look. "I said friends, not husband and…husband…"_

"_Right, of course." JJ giggled and messed up his friend's light brown hair. Drake let a smile appear on his face. He fell back and spread out on the grass. JJ looked down, watching the sunlight spill over Drake's body, then disappear when the tree swayed, engulfing him in shadows. A weird feeling crept into JJ's heart as he stared at his longtime friend. _

"_What cha thinking?" Drake asked, noticing the younger man's blank stare._

"_Not sure," JJ answered truthfully._

"_Hmm." Drake rolled over onto his side and propped his head on his hand. "Does it have anything to do with a certain black-haired man?"_

"_Dee?" JJ questioned. Drake nodded. JJ didn't really know. Now that he was mentioned, it made him think more. A feeling of resolution or happiness. Something that he used to feel for Dee was missing. It was now directed toward Drake instead. "No." _

"_Oh, then what?"_

_JJ smiled. "Nothing."_

_They spent the entire day at the park, mostly talking and playing around. JJ was thankful for the distractions; he didn't want to spend anymore time thinking about feelings. So, now, when they were lounging around back at Drake's apartment in silence, JJ's mind wandered uncontrollably. He kept catching himself staring at his best friend, and couldn't help but think he was strongly attracted to him. The more he thought, the more he was sure. He was in love. _

_JJ wanted to smack himself for it, but you can't help who you fall in love with. He was sure that he had been harboring these feelings for some time now, but was subconsciously hiding them. JJ wondered if his friend was bisexual; he sometimes felt gay vibes coming from him, a lot this afternoon. _

_JJ gazed longingly at Drake seated next to him. Drake felt eyes on him and turned to stare back. JJ felt himself leaning, closing the distance between them. Before he reached his destination, Drake stood up and ran off._

So, technically, it wasn't the happiest memory he had of Drake, but it was one of the most cherished.

He then recalled the hyper puppy, yipping away and flaunting itself like a god. He envied Jake. He envied a _dog_. But the furball stood for JJ's past, and it made him think way too much. He wasn't getting anywhere with his new attitude. He was losing friends and respect. He was even harming his health.

JJ smiled. He wasn't going to let things bother him anymore. He was going to apologize to everyone. And, above all, he was going to get Drake back and take him even if they were forever destined to be only friends.

Besides, Drake still owed him for the hospitality.


	8. Almost

**Collide**

_8-Almost_

JJ couldn't believe what he was doing. Neither could the people he was doing this to.

"So," JJ continued, "I've been an asshole these past few weeks. Just a lot of…um…stress. And I took out my anger on you… two, and that, uh…that wasn't right. So…I'm sorry."

"Well." Drake was taken aback at the scratchy but sincere apology. "You have been a complete jerk off to us, but I think it's safe to say we both forgive you."

"Yes," Cyndi chimed in with that ridiculous smile. "We forgive you." JJ doubted that from coming from her. Even though she tends to be nice to him, he's not stupid when he knows people hate him and are wishing him to burn in Hell.

JJ ignored her, not caring if she liked him or not. He asked Drake, "Still friends?"

"But of course," Drake replied. A mischievous grin flittered onto his face. "Since this dumb fight is over, maybe I should ask you now."

Cyndi giggled. "You should. It'll probably make him feel better."

"Alright." Drake smiled toothily at his friend. "I want you to be my Best Man."

"Woah." JJ's face twitched. "Me?"

"Yeah."

JJ felt honored, but at the same time he knew that it'd be a big mistake. "Why me?"

Drake chuckled. "You're my best bud, no matter how awful you treat me."

"But--like what do I do?"

"You don't know silly?" Cyndi giggled. "Keep the rings safe, give a toast, throw the bachelor party, and make sure the groom doesn't chicken out."

JJ thought about these for a moment. He wasn't forgetful, but he was known for losing things. He must've lost his keys five times, wallet once, and even larger items as well. Writing thoughtful words and giving speeches has never been his forte. Planning parties he could do; planning straight parties he could not. Forcing Drake to marry when he wanted to escape was just plain wrong. In all, JJ was probably the worst candidate for the job.

"I'll do it," JJ concluded. He gave the future married couple a grin. Inside his mind, evil cackling echoed and he could picture himself growing horns and holding a pitchfork. He was going to make this a catastrophe.

* * *

In February, part one was in effect and going smoothly. As much as JJ hated to do it, he had to be nice to Cyndi. As long as she didn't suspect anything, he was just going to come across really ditzy come wedding time. She seemed to trust him enough, maybe too much. Cue evil cackling.

Cyndi was on some business trip for whoever she worked for. She had told JJ to make sure her fiancé didn't cheat around with any other women while she was gone. JJ had mentally squealed at that point, noticing the lack of the word 'men' in her directions. She never said her precious 'Silly-Pee' couldn't mess around with, let's say, a sexy Ewan McGregor.

Even better, it just so happened that she was gone the fourteenth. That means no Valentine's Day for the lovebirds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" JJ rolled around on his bed excitedly. It would just be him and Drake, all alone…together. "WEEEE!" JJ howled with laughter at the mental image of Cyndi-Lou-Who finding out her Silly-Pee boinked another man. He heard his door creak open, and saw his image of lust enter.

"What's so funny?" Drake asked loud enough to be heard over the fit of giggles. "I could hear you all the way downstairs."

"Woooo." JJ breathed in deeply, letting his laughter fade. "Come here," he ordered while patting the bed. Drake arched an eyebrow, but did as he was told. They stared at each other for the longest time. Drake's face had scrunched up, while JJ had a big grin on his face.

"What exactly do you want?" Drake asked somewhat irritated.

"Teehee." JJ flung himself at his partner, pinning him to the bed. Drake struggled helplessly, forgetting how strong the smaller man actually was. He quit moving, knowing it was a losing battle. JJ leaned down, stopping an inch away from Drake's face.

"What are you doing, JJ?"

"I'm turning you on with my sexiness."

Drake chuckled, "Turning me off with your scariness."

JJ sat up straight, straddling his partner's hips. He poked at the area below Drake's belt and waited for a response of a certain kind. "Damn. Nothing happened."

Drake's eyes widened as JJ continued poking him, trying to get a rise. JJ jabbed him one last time rather harshly, a yelp of pain escaping through Drake's dry lips. "Get off me," Drake snarled, pushing JJ in the chest.

JJ jumped off and landed on the floor in one swift movement. He turned and swished his hips enticingly. "Let's go downstairs," JJ ordered. He grabbed a callused hand and dragged his friend all the way down. Drake groaned, wondering what the younger man had up his sleeve.

JJ let go of Drake's hand when they reached the living room. Drake felt like he should run for it, but ended up sprawled out on the couch. JJ went over to a small cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He held it up and grinned.

"I figured," JJ said, "that maybe you'd like to get drunk." He swung the bottle alluringly by his fingertips.

A grin crept onto Drake's face. "I like that idea."

Together they shared the strong liquor, passing the bottle between each other. JJ couldn't chance getting tipsy himself. He secretly clamped his lips tight and pretended to drink, leaving Drake to be the one to finish off the whole bottle. It didn't take long before JJ saw the goofiness take place. Drake was a terrible drunk, always spitting out spontaneous secrets. And JJ wanted to take advantage of that well-known fact.

"So, Drake," JJ said, "how excited are you for this June?"

"June? Oh, the wedding…" Drake fell onto his back, pulling JJ on top of him like a blanket. The younger detective felt awkward as he laid precariously on top of his infatuation. He felt strong hands rub on his back, softly kneading to pull out some knots. JJ couldn't help the moan that escaped; he didn't realize how tense he was.

Drake chuckled. "Stop making sex sounds. They're turning me on terribly," he joked.

JJ laid his head down on the chest below him. He could hear the soft beat of a heart. The hands were still running up and down his back in a slow, mesmerizing way. "You never answered my question," he whispered.

"Which one was that?" Drake muttered.

"If you were excited about your wedding."

"Oh. No."

"You aren't?" He lifted his head and peered into amber eyes.

"No way."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Don't you love her?"

"Dunno."

JJ's heart skipped a beat. "You don't know, but yet you asked her to marry you?"

"'Swas a mistake."

"Oh?" JJ's evil mind cackling acted up again. "Do you love someone else?"

Drake pursed his lips and closed his eyes tightly in thought. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

JJ's heart had started thundering madly in his chest. He was slightly nervous, but yet he so desperately wanted to kiss the lips mere inches from his own. If it went badly, he could play drunk or perhaps he'd get lucky and Drake would forget.

He was ready to do it. But as he prepared, the last thing he expected happened. Their lips smashed together, but it wasn't he who had done it. Drake was the one who took the initiative.

JJ's mind was a blur. It was more passionate than the one on the precinct's roof. Every touch burned fire and left his skin scorching. Every touch of lips tasted of alcohol with a hint of something unique to Drake. As the need overcame his rational thoughts, JJ let himself go.

They slid to the floor; touching, rubbing, kissing. Every thought imaginable vanished; only desire clear. Blood pumped through his body, every ounce flowing downward. JJ could feel the apparent arousal below, which only fueled to his own.

JJ slipped his hands clumsily over Drake's muscled body, tugging desperately at the restraining clothing. He quickly tore off the shirt and began to fumble with the belt. He slithered the leather out of the loops and threw it across the room. His hands lingered on the button of Drake's jeans.

He gazed deep into Drake's dilated eyes, which were so lust filled, JJ thought he would go over the edge right then. He managed to undo the metal button, tearing down the zipper quickly afterward. To JJ's complete happiness, the man underneath him started to moan for more. He was more than happy to comply.

JJ kissed his way down the toned chest. He accidentally bit down when a sharp sound resonated inside startled him. It was too far away for him to care. He resumed his previous activities, only to be interrupted again by the same noise that sounded like something closing. Drake must've heard it too, because his entire body froze and eyes widened. JJ raised himself up on his knees and looked around the room.

"Nothing," JJ murmured. He gave Drake a sly smile. "We're acting like we're doing something wrong," JJ noted. Drake was motionless and brown eyes had a frightened look in them. Panic began to rise in JJ's stomach as Drake kept his petrified disposition.

"We--what are," Drake mumbled incoherently. "We…can't."

"Why not?" JJ snapped. They had come so far and now he was backing out?

"I'm…I'm…" Drake fumbled for the right choice of words. He leaned up on his elbows and assessed the situation as best he could with a drunken mind. He was lying on the floor bare-chested, with pants unbuttoned and JJ straddling his chest, fully clothed, but they were ruffled and out of place. Both were panting heavily, and excitement clearly visible.

Drake started to scoot himself from underneath JJ's body. "We _really _shouldn't be doing this." He seemed to have sobered up completely, which told JJ he had acted to quickly before Drake was in a complete stupor.

JJ felt Drake's body disappear from under him, and couldn't help the sting in his heart. He almost had him.

He watched as Drake slithered away, grabbing a hold of his discarded shirt and ran as fast as he could upstairs.

JJ swallowed the lump in his throat. It hadn't ended as he had hoped, but he still got more than enough. They had shared one searing hot moment, and Drake proved he wasn't exactly adverse to the idea.

He was much closer--but still had the biggest obstacle to climb.


	9. All I Want

**Collide**

_9- All I Want_

Drake had wanted to avoid JJ as much as possible. So much in fact, he chose to move out and into his fiancé's apartment. This didn't go over too well with his roommate.

"How can you!" JJ shouted. "This is so stupid. Why would you move in with her when--"

"You said it yourself. Why marry someone if you don't know what they're like all the time?" Drake pointed out. "It's just a good idea."

"For you!" JJ wailed. He tugged at his hair in frustration.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," Drake said with malice. "You're acting strange, saying weird things. It's almost as if your _jealous_."

"Of what!" JJ spat.

"Me getting married."

"That's just--uh!" The young man flipped off his so-called friend standing next to his boxes of stuff. He scowled and angrily asked, "What's the _real _reason your leaving?"

"To be with her!" Drake shouted louder than necessary.

"Bullshit."

"Fine, you caught me!" Drake stomped over to JJ, getting right in his face. "The real reason is because I want to get away from you! You're driving me up the wall! And, to top it off, you force yourself--"

"Force myself!" JJ laughed. "_You_ were the one who kissed _me_."

"I was drunk!"

"Obviously not enough if you can even remember it!"

Drake shuffled his feet. "You," he said quietly, "will never have me." He turned on his heel and stomped toward the door.

"You're just afraid you're falling for me!" JJ yelled accusingly. He feared that his words weren't even half true.

Drake stopped in his tracks. Without turning, he retorted, "Your ego burns. But get this through your fucking head: I am going to be married in four months. I have no intention of leaving her for you."

That his a soft spot in JJ's already aching heart. He softly asked, "Then why'd you kiss me?"

Drake placed a hand on the doorframe and turned his head slightly to see JJ out of the corner of one eye. "I don't know," he whispered and finally retreated out of the room.

"So much for everything," JJ murmured to himself.

* * *

Drake moved out as quickly as he had moved in. After a week passed, JJ became aware of how alone he was in the world. Depression started settling in again and he ran to the only person he knew would help.

"So…you feel alone. Well, I don't blame you."

"Will anything ever go right in my life?"

"I dunno. I can't predict the future. But I think your success all depends on how hard you try."

"I _do _try. Really, really hard."

"Maybe it's not hard enough."

"Or maybe I just keep running after the impossible."

"You think Drake is impossible? Are you completely daft? If anything, he is the easiest thing you've ever gone after."

JJ look dead on at his advisor. "What are you smoking?"

"Weed. But that's beside the point," the man joked.

"Then explain to me," JJ said, "why you claim he's the easiest--when I'm finding it quite difficult."

"Well, look at your past infatuations. And how did they end up?"

JJ thought about all his previous love interests, not that there were many. It seemed to him like he really had bad luck when it came to boyfriends. JJ recounted the instances, "Daniel died in a car wreck two days after he told me he didn't love me. The other jerk left mysteriously. And you ran off with your honey bunny."

"Honey bunny…" he chuckled. "I'll have to use that."

JJ sighed. "Will you explain, please? Before I rip your head off, Dee." He ran his hand over his face, poking hard at his eyes in irritation.

"Oh, fine then," Dee replied indifferently. "First off, I know, for a fact, that Drake is not one-hundred percent straight. In fact, I would put all my money down and bet he is at least bisexual."

"At least?"

"Well, there is an off-chance that he could be all the way gay, but I'm not going to make that assumption."

"What makes you think this? If you've been off in LaLa Land with you weed, Drake is getting married and to a girl."

"Mmm hmm. And why?" Dee asked.

JJ paused and his face wrinkled up in thought. "I dunno," he answered. "Probably for whatever reason people usually get married for."

Dee made a game-show buzzer sound. "Wrong. Try again."

"He loves her."

Dee made the sound again. "Wrong again. Keep trying."

"I have no idea!" JJ threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He knew his friend must really be on something to sound this crazy.

"Alright." The raven-haired man scooted to the edge of his seat and leaned forward. "His family keeps bugging him about it."

"…And?"

"And he wants to please them," Dee said as if it were the most well-known fact. "He's been in a rocky spot with his parents since he moved to the city and became a cop. Now to get on their good side, he does whatever his parents want."

"So they told him to get married?" JJ questioned skeptically. "I don't believe that."

"In less or more words," Dee said. "His mom keeps pestering him about a daughter-in-law and more grandchildren. Then his dad goes and gives him some long-time, ancient, Parker family engagement ring and said, 'This is for your lovely lady, whom I hope to soon be a proud father-in-law to.' And guess what? One month later, Drake's engaged. Fancy that." He scratched his chin as an afterthought, and stared at his lovesick friend for a response. He only received a blank look in return.

Dee clarified, "That means he doesn't love the bitch."

"How do you know? Maybe he really does." JJ hoped that he was wrong and Dee was right. But it didn't seem like Drake would do such a thing like getting married when he wasn't in love, even though he is known for doing things for others rather than himself.

"Feh." Dee stood up and paced the living room. He looked towards his open bedroom door and caught saw Ryo abruptly put him head down and pretend he was reading. Dee smirked as two dark eyes peered back up at him shyly. Dee's mind chuckled at the I've-been-caught-listening-in face his lover was now wearing.

Dee's thoughts wandered to the time when he and Ryo met Cyndi for the first time. They were minding their own business in their office, and in she popped. She had caught them in a precarious position, which was even more so since they were at work. She didn't leave right away, too dumbstruck to move. Dee's bad temper made him shout obscenities at her. She evilly responded with, "They shouldn't let queers be police officers." Dee nor Ryo had ever spoken to her again.

Dee retold this story to JJ, fabricating some details to make Cyndi seem more of a 'bitch-whorebag-slut,' as he so gently put it.

"I know she's a bitch," JJ affirmed. "But your still not answering my question."

Dee padded over to his friend and sat next to him. He grabbed a hold of his shoulders and stared right into his blue eyes. Dee stated, very clearly, "Drake loves you."

There was an awkward silence followed by JJ's hysterical laughter. When JJ came down from his high, Dee scowled and said, "I'm serious."

"And I'm straight!" JJ chuckled. He tailed off when jade eyes glared at him dangerously.

Dee started, "Let's take a little quiz. First question: Why does Drake move in with you? A) It's free. B) He wants to be closer to you." He waited for an answer. JJ gave him a blank look and didn't reply. Dee answered for him, "D) All the above." JJ looked at him quizzically.

"What happened to C?"

"Forget C. Next question: You sexually seduce a spoon. Why does Drakey pitch a tent? A) He was thinking about _her_. B) He was thinking about what he wanted and wished your lips were around something else. C) Uh-- there is no C." He paused, hoping JJ would answer. When he didn't, Dee said, "B." The lavender-haired man snorted, still unconvinced.

"Third question: Why does he sleep next to you the night of your birthday? A) He passed out from exhaustion. B) He intentionally stayed there. C) It was your special, pity, birthday present."

"C," JJ answered. Green eyes glared at him malevolently.

"Wrong. Drake doesn't pity anyone. He wanted to sleep next to you. Question four: Why does he kiss you? A) He was completely out of it. B) He wanted to delve in your taste and loved every minute of it." He didn't wait for JJ to respond, before he answered, "B."

"Number five: You spend a wonderful day together two years ago like sweethearts. Why? A) He was trying to be cute B) He _wanted _to be your sweetheart. Answer: B."

JJ yawned widely, trying to tell his friend his 'explanation' was boring him and he didn't buy it.

Dee continued despite him, "Last question: Why did he move out? A) To experience life with the Queen of Hades. B) He realized he's in love with you."

"A, A, A!" JJ huffed angrily.

"No, B," Dee countered. "He loves you, JJ."

JJ took time to ponder Dee's strange reasoning. If what he had said was true, then why was Drake running away to marry a girl he didn't love? As if he read his mind, Dee said, "He's afraid to fess up to what he is and what he feels. To do so means being a rebel against his traditional family. He is going to make the biggest mistake of his life if you don't stop him."

"Why me?"

"Well, he doesn't exactly have to hots for me," Dee answered. "And he doesn't really seem to want my opinion."

"This is all so complicated." JJ sighed heavily. "You know, in my entire life, I've only wanted one thing. One thing! And I've never gotten it."

"What do you want?" Dee asked.

"All I want is to be loved. Truly loved," JJ replied with saddened eyes. "Nobody has ever said 'I love you' to me and actually have meant it. Not my parents, not my siblings, not my ex's, not you, not Drake--"

"But I do--"

"Not like I want! I want someone who loves me so much that they want to be with me, and only me, for the rest of our lives. So much that they say it through kisses and sweet touches. They want me for _me _and not for the way I look. They would _make love _to me and not just fuck; so that every movement was made from love. He would hold me and comfort me when I feel down. He would never leave me, not for someone else or any other reason. He could take my craziness and love that too, because it's a part of me. We would share everything, every fine and intricate detail of our lives; know everything about each other. But I'm just a dreamer aren't I? And a big queen. I guess I'll take anyone; just as long as they love me."

JJ was crying again, but Dee knew that those tears would soon dry up and never have to shed for lovesickness again. JJ would get his happy ending, Dee would make sure of that.


	10. Trust

**Collide**

_10- Trust_

"Be that as it may," Ryo said, "we don't have his number."

"We'll get it," Dee replied. "This Kyle guy is our only link to this disaster, and he may be the only one to make Drake see."

"So, how exactly are we going to find him? He doesn't know us, we don't know him. You've only heard one story about him--"

"Don't worry. We'll find him. You just need to trust me."

* * *

"I just need to trust you," Ryo scoffed. "Please, tell me how breaking into Drake's apartment makes me trust you."

"Would you shut up?" Dee hushed. He placed a finger on his lover's lips to silence him. Ryo rolled his eyes as Dee continued to pick at the door in front of them with some fancy gadget.

"I just don't understand why we have to break in. Why can't we just ask Drake?" Ryo muttered. "We're _so _going to get caught."

"No, we're not," Dee assured. "And to answer your question, I don't want Drake to find out about this." There was a soft click and he pulled back. "See? We're inside now." He pushed open the door and peeked inside to make sure the coast was clear. The apartment was motionless, so he stepped inside, pulling Ryo in with him.

"Where'd you get that…thing?" Ryo asked, motioning at the odd piece of equipment in Dee's hands.

"It's a street thing. Bikky got it for me," Dee answered while eyeing the hotel-like atmosphere carefully.

"That makes me feel so much better to know that it's illegal, and you got it from our teenage son."

"Let's just go and find it," Dee ordered. Ryo shrugged and started shuffling through any drawers nearby. Dee went into the bedroom and scrounged around. Both met in the living area empty handed.

"Alright, Mr. Smartypants, now what?" Ryo asked, very annoyed that this wasn't going as smoothly as he was told it was going to be.

Dee was in deep thought. But before he answered, voices could be heard from outside the front door. "Shit. They're not supposed to be back yet!" Dee looked around the small place for any sort of hiding place. He started to head for the closet, but Ryo dragged him in the opposite direction to what they supposed was the guest bedroom. As soon as they had closed the door, footsteps clicked around, indicating the people were inside, now lingering in the kitchen.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ryo whispered. He really wanted to yell now, his lover's supposedly good ideas were getting on his nerves.

"We wait." Dee sat down on the carpeted floor Indian style. "And listen," he added with a wink. Ryo shook his head in disbelief at his lover's calmness, but sat down nevertheless.

"Hear anything?" Dee asked quietly. Ryo stared angrily at his lover and didn't bother to answer the obvious. Dee grinned widely and ruffled Ryo's honey-brown hair. As if Ryo had answered him, he said, "Me either." The half-Japanese just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

They had been in that room for what seemed like hours; however, only forty minutes had passed. Ryo got bored of trying to listen to silence and the buzz of a faraway tv, and went off to search for something more entertaining. Dee watched, not wanting to get up, either because he was lazy or just in case he heard something.

Ryo pulled open every drawer, finding himself looking at the bottom of each one. He muttered something unintelligible, and headed for the closet. Inside was a bunch of boxes and old clothes. "Woohoo," he expressed without any enthusiasm. He plucked off the top cardboard box and carried it over to the hotel-like bed. Ryo unfolded the flaps and peered inside.

"Nice," he muttered sarcastically. Dee lifted his head to see, but was too far away to catch sight of anything. Ryo tossed the top item across the room to his lover. Dee caught it with a crinkling paper sound. Dee studied the magazine that was thrown at him. When he read the title he had to stifle his laugh.

"_Playgirl_?" He grinned and flipped through the pages, occasionally stopping and giving Ryo suggestive looks. Ryo was undaunted and continued his scrounging.

There were a few more _Playgirl_s, followed by old copies of news and music magazines. Ryo dug deeper and pulled out a _Sports Illustrated. _Ryo found that somewhat odd and out of place. His detective senses started up when he pulled out the next magazine with a cover that portrayed a half naked woman. First it was naked men, now it is women. Ryo's eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. It didn't seem like a woman owned these. If it was, she had weird tastes.

He held up the last magazine to show Dee, but found him too engrossed in the _Playgirl _he had thrown at him. Ryo rolled up the one in his hand and smacked his lover over the head with it. Dee almost let out a shriek, but remembered he was hiding, so he had to bite his lip to stop him from making any sounds. Ryo tore the magazine out of Dee's hands and chucked it across the room. He then unrolled the one in his hand, shoving it under Dee's nose.

"This was with that." Ryo pointed at the discarded magazine on the floor and then shook the one in his hand.

"_Playgirl _and _Playboy_," Dee confirmed. "Interesting. Someone's bi."

Both heard footsteps nearing, making them hold their breaths. Voices that were muffled, soon became clear and understandable.

"No! No! No!" A high-voice shrieked. Dee mouthed 'Cyndi' to Ryo. Ryo scowled, half-wishing he one the other side of the door to cuss her out; which would be more terrifying from him, since it would be very unexpected. "I don't think they should all be in the wedding. There's way too many." Her syrupy voice turned sour.

The couple heard their co-worker speak up in an angry tone, "You need to stop being prejudice or I swear I won't--"

"What? You won't marry me?"

"Yes. I won't marry you."

"I can't believe you Silly-Pee! You really wouldn't marry me because I don't want a bunch of fa--"

"Don't you dare say it!" Drake yelled.

"It's not natural! Why are you--"

"Just shut the fuck up! JJ, Ryo, and Dee will all be in the wedding. I don't care what you think about them. They're my friends, and if you don't like it, tough shit."

There was a scuffle of feet and a door slamming. Ryo glanced sideways at Dee. His lover looked simply livid. Ryo couldn't blame him, he was angry too at Drake's fiancé's intolerant ways. But he felt Drake had stood up for them nicely.

Dee twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open a crack. He peeked out the slit, hoping Cyndi was the one who had locked herself in the room. Ryo started shoving the magazines back in order and closed the box. He lifted it to it's previous spot, closing the closet door when he was sure that it looked like no one had touched the insides. Dee signaled that the coast was clear, and they both exited the room noiselessly.

Around the corner, they spotted their coworker lounging in a recliner absorbed in tv. The couple slipped passed him and managed to make it to the front door without alarming Drake. Carefully, Dee turned the handle and pulled. Unfortunately, he didn't spot that the chain lock was in place.

Drake jumped up at the noise of what sounded like someone breaking in. He flipped around in his chair and was astounded to see his two coworkers standing _inside _by his door. He stared at them in confusion, wondering how in the hell they were inside. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Coming up with a quick excuse, Dee lied, "Looking at your new place. It's nice and comfy." He undid the chain lock and opened the door. "Well, we'll be going now."

"Wait!" Drake called. The two men stopped in the doorway. "How did you get in here?" Dee pulled out his special gadget and held it up sheepishly. Drake asked, "And why would you want to break in here?"

"To get a phone number," Ryo answered quickly. Dee glowered at him.

Drake looked baffled. "And why wouldn't you just ask me?"

Ryo gave a sideways glimpse at his lover. "It was his brilliant idea." Ryo had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Can we have a phone number?" he asked.

"Of course. Whose do you want?" Drake questioned.

"Uh," Dee said, "Your high school friend, the one that's going to be in the wedding, um, Kyle…"

Drake's face told them he was utterly lost and confused. "What for?"

"Something that has to do with the wedding," Ryo answered somewhat truthfully. "But it's a secret so…"

"Ah." Drake finally like he was on the same page as his friends. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and started punching buttons. Then he reached for a pad of paper and pencil on a nearby end table. He wrote something down and handed the paper to his friends. "You should stay awhile," he offered.

"Nah, we gotta get home," Dee declined. "It's been a long day and Jake's probably about ready to piss all over the floor."

"Oh, okay." Drake gazed at them forlornly as if he wished they were staying.

Ryo and Dee started out the door again, but Drake stopped them once again. "Um, how's JJ?" Drake asked desolately.

"Not good," Dee answered. "I imagine he'll put a bullet through his head soon." Dee felt kind of bad for stretching the truth when he saw Drake's face plummet. He brushed it off, hoping Drake felt really sorry for what he started. "Well, bye!" He ran out with Ryo at his heels.

"Did that just happen?" Drake pinched himself and was rewarded with a sharp pain. "Oh, I wish I was dreaming."

* * *

Ryo watched with interest as Dee punched numbers on his cell. Jake pounced around on Ryo's lap, begging him for attention. Absently, Ryo scratched the puppy, whose foot started thumping wildly. He paid less attention to the dog and observed Dee as he placed the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, this is Dee Laytner," Dee addressed. "I need to talk to you about a friend of yours, Drake Parker." There was a brief silence, and Dee answered, "Oh, nothing. I work with him, and he's been a good friend of mine for years. He's mentioned you once before, and I wanted to see if you had anything to add to the story."

Ryo listened to the choppy conversation, wishing he could hear what Kyle was saying. Their puppy perked his ears up, seemingly interested in what his owners were up to. The dog wiggled itself on Ryo's lap and settled down, noticing his owner was busy.

"Of course you know about the wedding since you're in it," Dee continued. There was a very long pause and then he answered with a grin, "Oh, really? I thought so." He turned and winked at Ryo. "You see, I have this other friend, he's going to be Drake's best man….You've heard of JJ then? Well, he's madly in love with the groom-to-be…Uh huh. Yeah. I have a plan, but only if your willing to help…You will? That's great! Let me tell you what I have in mind."

Ryo couldn't believe his ears. Dee has never been real tactful, usually only acting on instinct. And now Dee sounded like he had thought long and hard about a good strategy that actually might work. After today's earlier disaster, that's saying something. But success would only come if JJ cooperated and if Drake reacted the right way.

Dee talked to his accomplice for over an hour. He felt fairly confident that this would work. But Ryo continued with the what-ifs.

"What if JJ doesn't tell him he loves him?" Ryo asked. "Then your whole plan is useless! Kyle may be able to set the stage, but if won't matter if JJ doesn't cooperate."

"He will," Dee assured.

"What if--"

"Ryo! JJ will pull through, Kyle will, Drake hopefully will--Trust me. This will work."

"You told me to trust you and then you go and break into Drake's apartment."

"Be a little more confident in me will you?"

Ryo shrugged. "I will when JJ and Drake are finally together."


	11. Insecurities Part I

**Collide**

_11-Insecurities Part I

* * *

_

"You have to tell him or I will!"

JJ paced his office as Dee began yelling at him once again for the same reason. This started two months ago and is brought up every time they meet. JJ had learned weeks ago how to tune him out.

"One week! And then you'll never be able to tell him!" Dee yelled. JJ knew very well when the wedding was. He was, after all, the Best Man and was worked well because of it. This weekend he had 'planned' the bachelor party, but yet had no idea what was going to happen.

Some of Drake's high school buddies and his two brothers were to attend, along with other coworkers and friends. JJ totaled it would be fifteen people; the majority was straight, so he was at a lost of where to go. He got so desperate, he asked Ted to plan it. JJ had no idea what he had planned, but he imagined it involved semi-naked girls.

Dee was still madly in his tirade as JJ thought about what disasters the week had ahead. Tomorrow night was some dinner for the wedding party and the families. Then the bachelor's party (and bridal shower) was Saturday. Next Friday, pictures are to be taken. Then Saturday, the tenth of June, is the beginning of the end.

JJ and Drake had made-up long ago, realizing that both of them depended on each other. But JJ had pretty much accepted fate, only a few times had his mind drifted off into bad territories. It doesn't help when Dee keeps bringing it up and pressuring JJ to tell Drake his feelings.

"So are you going to do it?" JJ heard Dee say. He spun around and faced his torturer.

"Why won't you let this drop?" JJ asked exasperated. "It'll never happen, so it won't matter if I tell him or not. And I'd prefer to keep his friendship, thank you very much." He then strode right past Dee and out the door.

Dee sighed heavily and settled himself into a nearby chair. So much for Plan A, but JJ's unwillingness wasn't going to dampen his spirits. And when a certain someone appeared, Dee had a whole new idea brewing in his head.

"Hiya Drake!" he chirped. The other man grunted and collapsed into his chair. "Rough day?"

"Fucking rough week," Drake muttered.

"Ah. Nerves?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Drake slouched deeper in his chair. "I don't know. I just feel…"

"Like your doing the wrong thing?" Dee offered. He received no answer. He smiled inwardly, hoping things would travel down the right path. "Is that what you feel?"

"I dunno. Maybe." Drake ruffled his hair. "What do you think? Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Dee couldn't have asked for a better opening. "Well, if your asking my opinion--which you haven't done yet, and I'm surprised--I will give you an honest answer."

"So…"

"I think you're a fucking looneytoon to even consider marrying her," Dee answered brutally. He glanced at his friend and saw that Drake looked like he had run into a brick wall.

"You tell me this now?" Drake asked while pounding his head on his desk.

"Never asked before," Dee stated somewhat resentful. "And if you want to know something else…"

"Do I want to know?"

"You need to know." Dee got up and closed the door. He then dragged his chair over to where Drake was slumped in thought. He leaned in close, their faces inches apart.

"Someone loves you more than Cyndi ever could," Dee informed. "And you're either too blind to notice or you don't want to believe the obvious."

"Who?" Drake questioned.

"Take a wild guess."

Drake didn't want to play this game at all. He stayed silent. Dee stared at his friend for a long time, irritated at the silence. After several long and quiet minutes, Dee said, "Your partner."

Drake raised a questioning eyebrow. "JJ?"

"Who else?" Dee chuckled at the thought of his hyper friend. "Don't tell me you've never really noticed."

"Well, there's been times…but love? Never even crossed my mind. I thought he loved you."

Dee shook his head. "No." Dee wanted to expand further on his knowledge, but thought JJ should be the one to elaborate. The chair scraped against the floor as he stood up. "Think about it before you make any more decisions," he suggested. He patted his friend on the head and exited the room.

Drake felt like he had been run over by an eighteen-wheeler. What Dee had revealed had come somewhat of a shock. All those times with JJ came flooding back into mind. Up on the rooftop, suggestive comments, and Valentine's Day. He realized how oblivious he must seem, but he's known about it all along. He never wanted to admit the possibilities, fearing his best friend would take things too far…and win.

* * *

JJ wanted to barf from the combo of sappiness and alcohol. He was stuck in a room full of too-happy people, and he began to realize what a claustrophobic-pessimist must feel like. The dinner party was for the families and wedding party to get to know each other. And frankly, JJ would rather slit his throat. On the bright side, which wasn't very bright, his friends were there. But Ted was gawking over some attractive bridesmaid, while Ryo and Dee were too lost in each other. Of course Drake couldn't even be bothered, let alone be approached; Cyndi insisting that they always be attached at the hip.

JJ had met way too many people in a short span of five minutes. Cyndi had gleefully introduced him to her bridesmaids right away, maybe in some hope to get him to be straight before the wedding. There were her two sisters, Scarlet and Dixie. Both looked identical, with long, brown hair and green eyes. They were just as Barbie-dollish as their sister, and worst of all, really tall. JJ would have to walk down the aisle with Scarlet, the Maid of Honor. JJ was not known for being real tall, and walking next to her would classify him as a midget.

There were three more bridesmaids he was introduced to. Anna was a short, stocky girl, and if JJ had seen her on the streets he would have thought she was a man. Daisy was skinny all around, making her head seen way too large for her body. Lastly, was Jill Madden, who seemed just as thrilled with the wedding as JJ. She was the most beautiful, and Ted obviously picked up on that, trying to charm her with his lacking skills.

Even with more fake excitement, Cyndi had shown JJ off to her parents. Her father, Bobby-Joe, scared the living daylights out of JJ. He may have been trained to fight well, but this man could easily snap him in half like a twig. Bonnie was her mother, and JJ was just as scared of her as her husband. These people were giants; they had big, muscular, hairy arms with huge, burly bodies and looked like the stereotypical hillbillies. If they ever found out what he did to their future son-in-law they'd probably crush him to dust. He made a note to himself to run away to Guadalajara if they found out he almost did the nasty with Drake.

Of course JJ knew most of the groomsmen. Ryo, Dee, and Ted joined him, along with one other guy. Kyle Bixler was Drake's friend from high school. JJ had yet to lay eyes on the man, Drake only pointing wildly at a crowd of people saying he was in there.

Then there was Drake's family. They seemed normal enough and nice too. There was just a LOT of them. JJ spent the majority of the evening counting all of the Parkers. The first two were his parents, Shirley and David. Drake had four siblings; two brothers, two sisters. Drake's oldest brother was Aaron, and he had five kids with his wife. Eric was the second oldest in the family, married with four children. Courtney was the next in the line, also married with four children. Britney was the fourth born, engaged. The total JJ came up with was twenty-four. Don't even dare ask JJ for any more names, for he could not remember them to save his life.

There were even more people there, mostly from Cyndi's side. She had some random friends that came too. Drake also had a couple of friends from his old hometown that had showed up. JJ hadn't been introduced to any of them, but if he had, he was sure he would have no idea who they were come next week.

With everyone ignoring him, he turned to his last hope: a Sex on the Beach. Instead of the drink, he was wishing for the actual thing. But the drink would do for now. He couldn't wait to get out of there. He thought about faking sickness; that could also easily get him out of the bachelor's party tomorrow. But he felt that would be very childish playing hooky.

He caught a glimpse of the future newlyweds. Sickness rumbled in his stomach. Maybe he wouldn't have to pretend being sick. Cyndi was all touchy-feely-kissy-wissy with Drake. However, Drake was paying no attention to her, his eyes locked on JJ.

"Shit," JJ cursed in his glass. He watched with a pounding heart as Drake made his way over to him. As he sat down, JJ clanked his empty glass on the table.

"I need to ask you something," Drake said warily.

"What?" JJ acted like he was all cool with this whole ordeal, but he really wanted to breathe fire and watch everyone burn to ash.

"Are you…"


	12. Insecurities Part II

**A/N- Bwhahaha. I'm so evil... ;). Thanx to all my reviewers, keep it coming.

* * *

**

**Collide**

_12-Insecurities Part II_

* * *

Drake faltered. "Are you, uh, done with the toast yet?" It didn't seem like the question he was going to originally ask, and JJ didn't like this one.

JJ's face dropped. "Whoops."

"JJ!" Drake gave him a disappointed look. JJ pulled a napkin towards him and picked a pen from his pocket. He wrote down a few words and shoved it across the table to Drake.

Drake scanned it over and read, "'The Toast. By the bestest person in the world: JJ Adams.'" He eyed his friend. "Uh huh. Well, let me read it when your finished." He got up and strolled over to his gargantuan family.

JJ continued to write, and realized half way through, he could not write worth crap. He read down his messy script and scowled.

_I wish Cyndi would die_

_My love for Drake is truly divine _

_I wish Drake were gay_

_Where is my rendition of 'Come What May?'_

"I suck," JJ stated and crumpled up the napkin. He pulled another one toward him, this time doodling all over it. He created a small battle with stick figures. JJ drew a special stick figure to represent himself, giving it knives and guns to kill the crazy-haired people, who were to correspond to Cyndi and her family. To be fair, he gave them weapons as well; if you considered banjos and fishing poles to be weapons. Looking over his drawing, he realized he was no artist either.

He continued killing the stick-hillbillies, barely realizing someone was talking about him. JJ raised his eyes briefly, seeing Cyndi's mother giving some sort of speech. All he heard was, "Blah blah blah, Mr. Adams, blah blah blah, fine job, blah blah blah best wishes." She smiled toothily at the end, urging JJ to rip out all those yellowing teeth and smack her in the face with each one. JJ turned back to his little massacre and added small squares being thrown at an insane-faced stick figure.

Some time later, a buffet was finally set out and the dining began. JJ was still by himself, and for the first time that night, very glad he was. The food choked down his throat, and he about hawked up both lungs. He did manage to catch some side-talk, all of it very boring and mundane. However, he about spit out his mouthful of sandwich when he overheard Cyndi's two sisters talking.

"Cyndi seems so stressed," Scarlet noted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lean down closer to her sister. She whispered, "And it's not because of the wedding."

"What do you mean?" Dixie asked quietly.

Scarlet leaned in even closer and muttered, "She's pregnant." Her sister shrieked with glee. They continued to chatter, but JJ was too busy keeping down his food to listen.

It wasn't possible. No way in hell. Drake had told him they were waiting until they were married so Cyndi's father didn't kill him. JJ's stomach churned uncomfortably.

His eyes landed on Cyndi and Drake. That didn't help the queasiness. He saw them share a quick kiss and that was enough to send himself bolting to the bathroom.

Everything he had forced down emptied back out of his system. JJ slumped against the porcelain toilet, the queasy feeling not hindering one bit. He didn't bother to raise his head when there was a soft knock on the stall door.

"Are you okay in there?" A husky, unfamiliar voice asked on the other side.

"Yes," JJ mumbled into the toilet. He managed to reach over and undo the lock, briefly wondering when he had locked the door behind him. A very handsome, young man stepped in the small space. JJ had seen this man at the party, but hadn't been introduced. JJ noticed the his very pretty blue eyes and the way his silky, black locks fell over them seductively.

"Hey there." The stranger smiled and patted the sick man on the back tenderly. He asked, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Without thinking, JJ let himself be pulled up by strong arms and walked out into the humid night air with his new acquaintance. The man had led him into a taxi, and eventually they ended up in front of JJ's apartment complex. JJ couldn't recall ever telling this guy where he lived. But somehow, both of them ended up standing in JJ's living room. JJ became conscious of the fact his breath wasn't pleasant; rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth a few good times before returning.

He felt strangely comfortable around this semi-stranger. This man could easily be some pervert psycho killer here to rape and strangle JJ to death. However, JJ didn't feel that crazy vibe like he usually could detect.

"Come over here," the man said. He grabbed a hold of JJ's hands and dragged him to the couch. JJ collapsed onto the soft cushions, allowing the other man to keep an arm around him as they sat. The man kept pushing more boundaries, now slowly caressing JJ's shoulder and moving up to cup his face.

"Your name is JJ, right?" he asked, his face inches away from JJ's.

"Yes," JJ answered, his lips parting for what he knew was coming.

"Good. I'm Kyle." Their lips touched forcefully and the kiss lasted for five breath-defying minutes.

Kyle pulled away first, gazing into JJ's sapphire eyes. He muttered, "It's a shame your taken."

"I'm not taken," JJ murmured. He placed a hand on the back of Kyle's head and brought their mouths together for another mind-blowing kiss. The smaller man forced his new interest back to lie on the couch and climbed atop of him.

JJ started undoing Kyle's belt, letting the other man escape from the assault on his mouth. Kyle gasped out, "Your so fucking hot. Dammit." He bit his lip to stifle a moan. He was quite sure his accomplice, Dee, had never mentioned something like this would happen. The whole reason he was here was to help JJ get with Drake. Somewhere, things took an unexpected, but not unwanted, turn. Hopefully, a certain someone will arrive soon; otherwise, they'll get an eye full.

JJ continued removing clothing from both of them. When JJ paused for a brief moment to stare, Kyle managed to reverse their position so he was on top. He rubbed his soft hands across JJ's toned chest while discreetly checking his watch. They had been gone from the party for a half hour now; the person should arrive any minute, if Dee did what he said would. The sane part of Kyle managed to stall the younger man, while everything else in his mind was screaming to continue.

His efforts were proven successful, as he heard a knock and the sound of a door opening. As if he heard nothing, he latched his lips onto JJ's smooth neck, eliciting moans from the small man.

"Fuck."

Kyle sat up quickly, pretending to be surprised at the intrusion. He stared straight on at his very shocked, high school buddy. "Hi there, Drake."

Drake was slowly approaching the couch, eyes narrowing angrily. "What are you doing here?" he spat. Kyle's eyes shot downward at JJ's petrified face. Daring himself, he rashly planted a firm peck on JJ's quivering lips. JJ's eyes widened, glued on his partner's reaction.

In a blur, the body above JJ disappeared with a crash into the coffee table. Drake had flung himself over the couch and tackled Kyle to the ground. There was screaming and smashing, leaving JJ too stunned to move. Kyle climbed back onto the couch by JJ's feet, kicking and punching out at Drake.

"Get out!" Drake screamed while grabbing Kyle's arm harshly. He swiftly pulled his supposed friend off and onto the floor.

JJ snapped out of his daze and sat up. He snagged the back of Drake's shirt, restraining his partner from moving forward. Drake struggled against JJ's strong hold, reaching out for Kyle. Kyle stood up giving JJ a clear view of his face. JJ saw blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He released Drake and wandered over to his newly found friend.

He reached out tenderly and wiped away the crimson. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I will be if you kiss it better," Kyle answered, smiling warily.

"The fuck you will be!" Drake slapped Kyle across the face roughly after pushing his partner out of the way. He continued his smack down, wanting to create as much pain as possible.

"Stop it, Drake!" JJ yelled. Drake broke off his assault and eyed his friend oddly.

"Don't tell me you actually--" Drake cut himself short.

"Jealous, Drake?" Kyle smirked almost evilly. Drake glared daggers at him and pursed his lips in anger. Kyle continued, "You _are_ jealous. But what for? Is it because of _our_ precious time together," he grinned maliciously, "or because you want this sexy thing all for yourself?"

"You two…?" JJ questioned, staring at the two beaten-up men.

"No--!"

Drake was cut off by Kyle explaining, "Yes. Back in high school. That was one hot night."

"No!" Drake hollered. He turned to JJ. "It wasn't like that. We never--"

"Oh, shut up," Kyle interrupted again. "I was in love with this idiot and apparently you are too!" He pointed a finger at JJ. "But just like then, he is too afraid to admit he's even _somewhat _attracted to men."

Kyle glared at Drake viciously. "Don't you dare let him go," he screeched at Drake. "From what I've heard and the little time I've known him, JJ seems like an amazing man. Don't let your own insecurities get in the way. Be a man and fess up to what you are…before it's too late." Kyle snagged his discarded clothing, putting them on as he stomped out of the apartment.

JJ turned to his partner warily. Carefully, he asked, "Did you two really have…a thing?"

Drake turned away, rubbing at his swollen cheek. He softly murmured, "Only one night. That was it. We didn't do anything…er, real strenuous…" He faced JJ again. "How could you?"

JJ turned on the defensive. "What do you mean, 'how could _I_?' You don't own me!"

"But with him--"

Anger started boiling inside. JJ yelled, "At least someone gives a damn about me! I give you everything, but you toss me to the side! You lead me on like crazy, but yet I don't have a single fucking chance in hell! So fuck you, Drake Parker. I hope you have a fan-fucking-tastic life with your wife and baby."

"…baby?"

JJ slapped his partner hard. "Don't even lie to me!"

"What baby!" Drake questioned loudly, rubbing his other cheek.

"Isn't she pregnant!"

"Where in the hell did you hear that!"

"Her sisters!"

"She's not pregnant!"

"How the hell would you know!"

"We've done stuff, but we've never screwed! That's how I know!"

JJ paused. "…You haven't?"

"No! Her dad would kill me if he found out!"

"Oh." JJ backed off, but he was still fuming. He was angry, frustrated, and brokenhearted. This time, though, he remained calm, finally winning the battle over his tears. He started up the stairs, wishing to never see Drake ever again.

Drake wouldn't be so cooperative though. Drake followed his partner all the way into his bedroom. JJ ignored him completely, throwing the door in his face. Still, Drake wouldn't let go. He came in slowly, watching for any flying objects. JJ didn't have anything spare to toss, so Drake was safe.

JJ climbed into bed, covering his head with his sheets. He felt a dip on the mattress and scooted away. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out Drake's pleas and apologies.

"You said we'd always be friends," JJ heard a muffled voice say. "You're breaking your promise." JJ didn't want to mention that Drake has broken every single one of his, so why should it matter if JJ broke one in his entire lifetime? "You're acting selfish." JJ wanted to blurt out that he wasn't the only one.

There was a long silence, JJ almost falling asleep in the interval. Halfway between slumber and alertness, he felt the covers being slid off of him. Too tired to care, he let them go. Sleep began to overtake him. He was slightly aware of a warm breath and gentle lips placed on his cheek.

Almost like it was in the far off distance, he heard a quiet voice say, "I can't lose you, JJ. You're the world to me. I'm so scared and confused. I need you with me. I don't think I can live without you. I think I…no. What if I do the wrong thing? What if the person I love the most isn't her? Maybe I love…you…"

JJ fell into deep sleep. Everything he had barely heard was now a dream; it wasn't real. Neither were the fingertips lightly brushing across his skin or the faint peck on his lips.

* * *

"Ouch. That must've hurt." Dee pressed a cold, wet washcloth on Kyle's face.

"Nah. I'm a masochist."

"Uh huh." Dee asked, "So, how did it go?"

Kyle sighed heavily at the nightmarish memory. "Couldn't have asked for better timing. With JJ getting sick, it was easy to get him alone. Thing is, he got a little, um, frisky. Luckily, you must've told Drake JJ went home at the right time, otherwise…woo. But I got everything out on the table. JJ knows about me and Drake; Drake knows JJ loves him. The only part left is for Drake's decision."

"Which, hopefully, he'll admit the truth before next weekend," Dee said.

Kyle looked at the bloody rag Dee held up to his face. "The things I do for friends."


	13. Traffic Jam

**Collide**

_13-Traffic Jam

* * *

_

Dee eyed his reflection in the mirror. "How do I look?"

Ryo stopped buttoning his shirt to take a look. "Spectacular."

"You're so lucky to have such a hot thing for a lover," Dee crooned, giving the mirror a sexy pose.

Ryo rolled his eyes and continued to dress in the rented tux. He found it quite difficult to do so when Dee kept undoing everything he had just finished. He swiped at the hands now trying to undo his pants' button.

"Stop it, Dee!" Ryo struggled out of his grasp and ran to the other side of the room. Dee chuckled to himself and watched his lover complete his attire.

"You look great," Dee complimented. Ryo smiled shyly and blushed profusely. "You're so cute when you blush like that." Ryo's face turned a shade darker. Dee grinned and stated, "Very fuckable." He watched Ryo run into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

When his chestnut-haired beauty disappeared, the anxiety filled his mind. He couldn't believe they were here today. Dee thought for sure the wedding would be cancelled; but here they were, in the hotel getting ready in their groomsmen getups.

Dee strolled around the room impatiently. He checked his watch, deciding it was time for the doom to begin. He walked to the bathroom, informing Ryo that he was going to check on the others to see if they were ready to leave for the church. He heard a mutter of assent and left.

Dee traveled down to the next door on the right, pounding violently on the wood. It opened in a quick swish, revealing a very angry redhead.

"What do you want, Laytner?" Ted growled as he struggled with his bowtie.

"When ya gonna be ready?" Dee asked calmly.

Ted scowled and motion at the fabric around his neck. "I'm done, except for this damned thing."

Dee reached out and, like an expert, tied it perfectly. "Alright, you're done. We've got to round up Kyle, then find JJ, and then get Ryo. We have to be at the church in a half hour," he concluded.

The two of them managed to gather up Kyle, and the three of them went in search for the Best Man. They sauntered through the hallways, ending up in front of JJ's room. Ted knocked, but there was no answer.

"That's strange," Ted expressed, pounding on the door again. "He did say room 207, right?"

"Yeah," Dee confirmed. "Did any of you see him come here after the rehearsal last night?" They shook their heads. "I wonder if he even came here."

"He could've left early," Kyle pointed out.

"Oh, yes, because he's _so_ excited," Dee said sarcastically. He had a bad feeling; he knew JJ was up to something. "I'm going to go get Ryo. You two head downstairs. Check the front desk and see if he even checked in."

Ted and Kyle trudged around the corner and out of view. Dee picked up his lover and told him about the predicament on the way to the lobby.

"So, you think JJ is trying to delay the ceremony?" Ryo questioned.

Dee nodded and continued to walk down the long stretch of the hallway, Ryo tailing shortly behind. They approached the entrance hall, two men in tuxes waiting for them.

"He never checked in," Ted informed as his coworkers stepped in front of him.

"Thought so," Dee said. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Drake paced the small room nervously. He kept buttoning and unbuttoning his cuffs, combing his hair over and over, and brushing non-existent dust off his crisp, clean tuxedo. He would light up a smoke right after he drained the old one; he went through three packs of cigarettes just this morning. His four friends watched the apprehension, none of them saying a word.

There was a soft rapt on the door, and Drake finally stopped fidgeting and answered it. He poked his head out and exchanged a few words with the other person. He then firmly shut the door and stared at his friends for some sort of help or relief.

"What's the problem?" Dee asked without concern.

"I can't believe him," Drake murmured.

"Oh, pray tell, what happened?" Dee questioned, knowing very well what had happened.

"JJ--!" Drake hit the wall with his fist. "He is such a…a --UH!" He flung open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Dee couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. JJ was doing a fine job of delaying the ceremony, and an even better one telling Drake to go fuck himself.

It was currently four o'clock. The ceremony was supposed to start at three. JJ has yet to show up, blaming a severe traffic jam for his tardiness. Although, Dee would bet every cent of his that there was no traffic problem. JJ was probably sitting comfortably at home in his pajamas watching tv and eating ice cream from the container.

"Do we get to go home soon?" Kyle groaned as he slid down into the couch cushions. No one answered him, but all were thinking the same thing. Kyle spoke up again, "Do you think JJ will get his way? Or will this wedding still go on no matter what?"

"I think JJ will get his way," Ryo answered softly. Dee, Ted, and Kyle turned their heads to look at him.

"You do?" Kyle questioned. Ryo looked at him as if surprised by the fact he had to question his feelings.

"Of course. He deserves a better life. And I feel somewhat guilty, being the man Dee ran after instead. It's not fair to have another person taken away from him," Ryo answered. Kyle grunted and buried himself buried further into the soft cushions.

"I know you don't know JJ very well, but," Ryo said, "I have this feeling you _want _this wedding to happen." Dee furrowed his eyebrows at Ryo's accusation. Kyle finally managed to completely burrow down into the couch, while accusatory eyes defiled him.

Ted, who had been quiet the past hour, finally spoke up. With narrowed eyes, he asked, "Do you want JJ to live a life of pain and misery? And Drake--well, he will too."

Kyle raised his head to gaze at the redhead. "I say, if Drake wants to marry this girl, let him. JJ will find someone better."

"Like you?" Ted sneered. Dee and Ryo stared at their friend in astonishment.

Kyle cleared his throat as he struggled to stand up. "Well, obviously, Drake doesn't want him. So someone else will have to take care of JJ's broken heart." He walked out of the small room, mumbling something about finding the groom.

"Not good," Ted said. "Taking advantage of someone when they're hurt. That guy is a complete…"

"Guy?" Ryo suggested. Ted had to laugh, but Dee scowled and went after the man before he ruined everything.

Dee caught up with Kyle fast enough, trying to stop him on the stairs. Kyle continued to walk faster, attempting to escape the other man who looked angry enough to slaughter him.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Dee yelled after him. He sprinted behind Kyle, waiting for either him to answer or stop. He followed him around the corner, just catching sight of a group of angry, blue bridesmaids. Kyle swerved the huffy women and made a beeline into the bathroom. Closely behind, Dee reached out and grabbed a fist full of white dress shirt.

Kyle was pulled sharply backward, twisted around, and pinned to the bathroom wall. A very enraged face closed into his personal space and breathed fire down his neck.

Exasperated at everything, Kyle breathed, "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen. I just did." He thought about the first night he met JJ. "He captured my heart with one kiss."

"Congrats," Dee snarled. "But, in case you forgot, you were supposed to help getting JJ with _Drake_, not you."

"Things happen--"

"No!" Dee strengthened his hold on Kyle's shoulders and shoved him harder into the bricks. "You will _not _fuck this up!"

"JJ is incredible, and I think we'd make a good couple."

Dee growled, "Then you stand alone."

Kyle raised his voice and barked, "Drake is throwing away the best thing in his life, and JJ will need help getting through the pain. I, at least, will be considerate of his feelings. So, let Drake go on pretending he's happy. Someday he'll realize how he can't escape his true emotions. But by then, it'll be too late. He'll have a comfy home with his wife and children by the time he realizes--the only true place he ever belonged was JJ's heart." He shoved Dee away from him. He continued, "If Drake stabs him in the back, which it looks like he's going to do, I'll take good care of JJ."

Dee had to laugh at the turn of events. Although he would rather have Drake and JJ together, he had to admit, "You'll probably treat him better than Drake."

"Damn right I will."

"There's only one problem," Dee stated. "JJ doesn't love _you_, he loves Drake." He dragged himself out of the bathroom, the clipping of his shoes echoing throughout the desolate room.

Kyle grinned to himself, eyeing the only closed stall. He maneuvered himself in a different position so he could see the feet below the stall door. The shiny, black shoes shuffled helplessly, cueing to Kyle that his suspicions were right.

He called out, "Oi! Drake!" He saw the two feet rise, giving the impression no one was in there. "Don't hide," he chided. He glided over to the 'empty' stall and knocked softly on the metal. He was rewarded with a click of a latch unlocking. Kyle pulled open the door and saw his best friend huddled a top the toilet, his face buried in his hands.

"Ah, Dwakey." Kyle patted his friend's head and ran his fingers languorously through the silky brown locks. He saw that Drake's shoulders were shuddering uncontrollably. He cooed, "Is 'ittle Dwakey crying?" Drake shook his head and held his head up high to show that he was definitely not crying, but actually sported the meanest, angriest expression.

"Ooookay." Kyle raised his hands in surrender. He began to back away as Drake slid off his seat with his eyes burning a hole though Kyle's head.

Kyle was backed up against the same wall Dee just pinned him too. Drake's hands cupped both sides of his face harshly. There was an unfamiliar look inside his brown eyes that Kyle couldn't place with a feeling.

"Would you mind if I gave you a piece of advice?" Drake asked raucously.

"Uh, sure."

A hand slapped him fiercely across the face and a snarling voice said, "Don't you dare touch him. After all this, you'll go back home and never speak to JJ again."

Kyle was completely speechless. That look he saw in Drake's eyes must've been jealousy. Ever since Kyle had gotten into New York City, things started bad and got even worse. He should've never agreed to help Dee out. After the heated moment in JJ's apartment, it didn't end there. JJ had called him up two days later and asked him to come over. Kyle almost wanted to spit out what he and JJ did that night, but feared Drake would kill him; he had a gun after all.

Kyle retorted, "If you don't want him, why can't I?"

"Who says I didn't want him?" Drake spat.

Kyle leered and tugged at Drake's attire. "You're getting married, right?"

"Guess not." Drake shrugged of his jacket and threw it over a dry sink. "I can't do it without JJ."

"You realize he purposefully isn't here? That there is no traffic jam?" Kyle pointed out. Drake chuckled, nodding his head. He undid his bowtie and slid it off his neck, tossing it with his jacket. His hand went to his collar and unfastened a few buttons to feel more comfortable. Drake slithered right up against his high school friend, placing a hand on the brick wall next to Kyle's head.

"Can you do me one favor?" Drake whispered hotly into Kyle's ear.

"Yeah. Of course."

Drake moved in closer, brushing his lips against Kyle's ear, eliciting a gasp. "Kiss me," Drake breathed.

If this wasn't such an important situation, Kyle would have jumped up and down in joy. Ever since high school, Kyle harbored strong feelings for his friend, even after all these years. He longed to touch and do many other things to that body. Even with Drake's breath heavy in his ear and his hands rubbing sensually up and down his arm, Kyle couldn't do it. He quickly pushed Drake away and ran over to the door saying, "Save it for the bride."

He exited, resenting himself for what he just did. He just threw away the perfect opportunity. He miserably trudged through the hallways, spotting the gaggle of bridesmaids that appeared angrier than ever. Kyle attempted to swerve the crowd again; however, this time he was pulled back by the arm. A very pretty woman, even with a scowl, started bolting questions left and right. Kyle listened carefully, but ended up saying he knew nothing and walked off.

He strolled completely out of the church and plopped himself on a bench outside. It was a partially sunny day, with the few clouds that passed threatening to spit water. There was a light wind, barely enough to ruffle the leaves on trees. If it wasn't for the breeze, it would be blistering hot.

Kyle shaded his eyes with his hands and watched the people wait impatiently for a sign to either go home or go back inside. There was several children out on the grass, the older ones playing soccer, the younger toying with insects. He spotted the bride's parents yelling at Drake's parents, probably over the fact that it was nearing two hours that the wedding has been delayed.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the rays of sun heat his face. There was a moment of darkness when something obstructed the sun. Kyle opened on eye slowly, seeing a silhouette standing over him. He opened the other, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Spikey hair, bright blue eyes, and a perfect smile formed before him.

"You decided to show up?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, well…" JJ scratched behind his head and looked around nervously. "Big traffic jam and all…" he explained.

"Sure…" JJ extended his hand out to the other man who took it lightly. Kyle let JJ pull him to his feet.

"The wedding still on?" JJ asked sadly.

"Never heard otherwise," Kyle answered. He instantly saw the dullness appear in JJ's sapphire eyes and the glisten that proved how upset he was over this nightmare.

As they were walking into the church, they were bombarded by a group of fuming people. Bridesmaids, mothers, fathers, and random victims hit JJ with questions and shouts. JJ didn't even try to defend himself, taking every angry spat they gave him.

Drake had appeared suddenly, spotting his Best Man in a tangle. He pulled him out of the fight and upstairs to safely. When they were safely inside the waiting room, Drake turned to his friend crossly. Before he could get a word out, JJ spoke out, "Shall we get this thing started?"


	14. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

A/N- It was pointed out to me that the last chapter was ooc, and I agree fully. I just didn't know how to word it to get everything in there that needed to be said. Hopefully, this one isn't that ooc...

Don't be mad at me... you have to hang in there with me. And there will be twists and turns...but maybe not the way you think. And the more reviews I get, the faster the last chapter will be posted! Cheers!**

* * *

**

Collide

_14- Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

* * *

_

Drake was standing on a platform, hands behind his back. Butterflies fluttered inside his stomach as nerves overtook him. Soft music was playing as couples arm-in-arm strolled down the aisle. As they drew near, they separated, the girls settling themselves across and the men standing near him.

It was when JJ took his place behind Drake, that he felt somewhat discouraged. JJ looked ravishing in his tuxedo, but the fake smile made him look miserable. The darkness in his blue eyes stabbed a knife through Drake's heart.

Next to JJ was Dee. He recalled their conversation a week ago. _"I think you're a fucking looneytoon to even consider marrying her…Someone loves you more than Cyndi ever could…" _Was he really crazy to be up here? Maybe Cyndi isn't his one true love.

His eyes flickered down the line to Kyle. Over the music, Kyle's angry voice filled his mind_. "Drake is throwing away the best thing in his life…He'll have a comfy home with his wife and children by the time he realizes--the only true place he ever belonged was JJ's heart." _

Drake glanced at the girl in the white dress coming toward him. He supposed she was beautiful but not as attractive as JJ. He once again found himself staring at his Best Man. This time, JJ's eyes and his locked. A shudder rung throughout his body as JJ's eyes clearly sported a sign that read: "You're a traitor."

The future wife took her spot, and Drake had to peel his gaze away from JJ's. The minister began his spiel, but Drake was far off in his own thoughts to listen. He had to think quickly; otherwise, he could make a vital mistake. He really should've thought of this beforehand; but something suddenly clicked in his head that what he was doing was wrong. A memory from long ago flashed across his mind.

"_Shhh. He he…Be quiet!"_

"_Ow! HAHAHA! There's a door there!"_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_A drunk idiot!"_

_Two boys stumbled into a bedroom, laughing and tripping over themselves. They collapsed on the bed, wrestling around and trying to pin each other. The heavier one beat the other into submission and laid on top of him._

"_You're a real cutie."_

_The teen beneath blushed and halfheartedly tried to bat his friend off of him._

"_I mean it. You're adorable."_

"_That's so.."_

"_Gay?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

"_I am."_

"…_you are?"  
_

"_Yep."_

"…_Well, that's okay, I guess…"_

_The teen above him smiled. "Still friends?"_

"_Always." Without thinking, the smaller teen leaned upwards and captured his friends lips._

Drake shook his head in an attempt to shake out troubling memories. When the memory with his first kiss with Kyle flew away, it was replaced with his first kiss with Cyndi. It was after their first date when they were walking home. It was quick and simple, nothing to it. No sparks or fireworks. Come to think of it, none of the kisses afterwards did either; they were just something you did. But he did experience that fire in a kiss once with someone else.

Drake strained to look behind him without drawing attention to himself. He barely could see JJ and found himself wanting to turn completely around and stare at the man forever.

Drake cursed inwardly. There was no way he could say anything. He would be hunted down if he broke off the wedding. He hoped and wished JJ would speak up, but the entire room was silent and the ceremony continued. Drake spun through all the swears he knew in his head. His stomach lurched and head spun uncomfortably. He should not be standing here; if he had to be, it shouldn't be with Cyndi. He wanted JJ standing next to him.

He was nudged softly in the arm and turned to see JJ. His eyes were watery and red, a clear indication that he didn't want Drake to go through with this. Now, Drake didn't want to either, but had no idea how to stop it. JJ kept probing him with his index finger and held out his hand palm up. In his palm was a small golden band with a small diamond.

"Oh." Drake shakily brought up his hand and placed it on JJ's. He closed trembling fingers over the ring. His and JJ's gaze met, and for a fleeting moment JJ's fingers latched on tightly to Drake's, refusing to let go. With pleading eyes, JJ whimpered, "Don't do it."

Drake turned away, unable to look at his friend any longer. But the sight before him wasn't any more pleasant. He didn't want this, he wanted JJ. He chanced another glance at his possible true love, who was softly crying but trying to keep other people from noticing.

In all his years he knew JJ, besides quite recently, he had never seen him cry this much. JJ was always a strong and vibrant man, too cheerful to shed tears. JJ was the one you went to if you need a high in life. He could bring a smile to your face without really trying. Above all things, he was intelligent. Looking at him, you wouldn't think such a thing. Or if you met him for a brief moment, he would come off ditzy and loudmouthed. But if you dug deeper, and he let you, he would show you his many talents. Like the fact he was very musical and could do complicated math in his head. His handsome appearance and brilliant mind had infatuated many men and women, but he barely gave any of them his time. He only wanted--

'_Me.' _Drake thought. _'He only wanted me. And I always knew. But I never wanted to admit that I was falling for a guy.'_

Drake was lost. He had no idea what to do. Could he tell Cyndi that he was in love with JJ? Not if he wanted to live. Could he just make a run for it? Not if he wanted to live. Could he really do _anything_? Not if he wanted to live. He fidgeted nervously. He had to act now or never.

He froze when it came time for him to put on the ring. Drake skimmed the people in the pews. He saw Cyndi's parents staring at him expectantly. His eyes traveled over to his parents. They seemed very happy that their last born was tying the knot. He wanted to scream out for help.

Drake suddenly remembered something strange. Ryo had come up to him right before the ceremony began. He was calm and collected like always, but there was something conniving in the way he said his words. _"You'll regret this. Cyndi isn't who she claims. Neither are you. I'm warning you; get out of this right now. You _will _regret it."_ There was some hidden meaning behind his words, but Drake had no idea what the meaning behind his words were.

He gave in. The vows had been said and rings exchanged. Drake swore he heard a whimper behind him. Then the bride and groom were led over to a small table, to sign the wedding certificate.

Cyndi swished her name prettily over one line. She smiled hugely at Drake and handed him the pen. He brought his trembling hand down, the pen tip placed at the beginning of the line. He risked a glimpse at his groomsmen. JJ had a steady stream of tears flowing down his cheek. Beside him, Dee wore a scowl. Drake gazed on down the line. Drake studied Ryo's expression carefully. He looked _amused_. If Ryo was an obnoxious person, Drake was sure he'd be laughing heartily right now. Something was not right with that man.

"Come on, Silly Pee," cooed a gentle voice. He was prodded in the arm with a manicured finger. The pen in his right hand quivered.

Drake sighed heavily and scribbled his name on the line. It was all over.

The wedding party and newlyweds strolled back down the aisle. The majority of groomsmen wearing frowns, while the bridesmaids were simply beaming. As soon as JJ hit the end of the walkway with the Maid of Honor, he pushed her away and ran toward the bathroom.

His entire life felt completely worthless now. There was no one to live or die for. JJ collapsed in a corner clutching his knees. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to feel sorry for himself either. Nor did he ever want to see Drake again. Too much heartbreak would ensue if he ever laid eyes on his precious love. He would, however hard, move on.

The door opened letting in Dee and Ryo. Dee sauntered over to JJ and kneeled next to him. Ryo leaned up against the door casually, blocking anyone else from entering.

"How are you?" Dee asked softly.

JJ raised his eyebrows. Sarcastically, he replied. "I'm doing just swell. Best day of my entire life."

"Drake made--"

"His choice!" JJ interrupted.

"No," Dee countered. "A mistake."

"Just…" JJ looked down at his shoes. "Please, don't talk right now."

"Alright." Dee fell off his knees and sat on the tile floor. He engulfed his friend in his arms and embraced him tightly. There were no shuddering cries, nor any pitiful words.

The trio never moved for a long time. Only Ryo talked, and that was only to people trying to get inside. Ted and Kyle both attempted to enter, but Ryo still refused. And to JJ's utmost horror, Drake also made an effort to get them to all come out. Ryo had to explain to him that they wouldn't be able to ride in the limo and they would meet at the reception. Grudgingly, Drake left among everyone else. Ryo peeked out the door and double-checked to see if everyone had left. Besides a few unimportant drifters, no one else remained.

"We should go," Ryo advised.

He helped Dee get JJ to their car. A short, quiet time later, they arrived at the hotel and entered the ballroom. It seemed like everyone was already there; all the guests were seated at many round tables, while the wedding party sat up front along a long table. The only people missing were the newlyweds.

JJ and Dee took their designated seats up front, while Ryo disappeared off to the bar. While Ryo was hopefully get strong drinks, Dee tried to chat up his lovelorn friend.

"Hmm, this is a pretty nice place. Must've cost a fortune," Dee said. "There's a cute guy over there." He pointed at a handsome man at the third table.

JJ glanced in that direction, a simply stated, "Straight."

"Okay..." Dee gazed across the rest of the guests, realizing there weren't too many stunning people to get Drake off JJ's mind. He tried a different approach. "Did you know Bikky and Carol are somewhere in this mass?"

"Nope."

"They're supposed to be, but I don't see them. You know, since Carol's over twenty-one, Bikky'll probably bribe her to get him some alcohol."

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen. Scary, ain't it?"

"Time flies." JJ toyed with the tablecloth absentmindedly. "Especially when you're alone and realize everyday you get older, the chances of finding someone diminish slightly."

Dee was afraid of some sort of answer like that. "With your age-defying looks, it'll take fifty years for you to be considered too old."

JJ waved him off, too engrossed in what was happening by the entrance. His blood boiled when he saw the bride and groom appear through it, loud cheers and applause greeting them. Without passion, he clapped along to make people believe he wasn't a complete ass. Ryo returned with three glasses; JJ snagging one and downing all the liquor in one shot. He feared he'd need a lot of those to get through the night.

The newlyweds made their way to the front and took seats in the middle of the long table. Drake seated directly on JJ's right. Cheekily, Drake leaned over and whispered into JJ's ear, "You look yummy."

JJ's eyebrows shot up. "Drink too much in the limo?" His answer was a giggle. JJ presumed that meant yes, Drake was hammered. If the groom could be, then the Best Man should be able to be too.

JJ reached to his left and caught Dee's wrist. He snagged the glass out of Dee's enclosed hand and drained all its contents.

"Well, geez. Take whatever you want," Dee teased with a small grin.

"I wish," JJ mumbled, sulkily eyeing the man on his right . Drake caught the look and grinned.

"I know you lurve me," Drake said at JJ, whom had decided to go an embarrassing shade of pink.

Knowing all had been lost, JJ plainly replied, "Yes, I do."

Drake's grin split his face, and he chuckled out, "Good."

JJ blinked rapidly a few times. Why did Drake say that? To worsen his misery? He muttered, "I hate you." There was a short chuckle, but he wasn't entirely sure if it came from Drake or not.

Something terrible happened. A man with a microphone started towards him, speaking out loud, "As the buffet is being put out, I'd like to hand this mike over to the Best Man of this glorious evening. He'll present us his (hopefully beautifully written) toast. Then we'll see if anyone else wants to say something." With that, he handed JJ the microphone and walked away to his seat.

"Fuck, shit, double shit," JJ cursed quietly, making sure the microphone didn't pick it up. He heard Drake laugh and mutter something that sounded like, "Forget?"

JJ stood up straight, seeing that everyone was staring at him. Putting the microphone near his mouth, he hoped he was a genius impromptu speaker. Taking a deep breath, he started down the only road he truly knew, hoping he could end just as nicely.

"For people who don't know, I'm JJ Adams. I have known Drake for about ten years; being assigned partners at New York's twenty-seventh. We've been through a lot together, what with work and other troubles in our life. He has helped me out of many rough patches. But that's Drake for you; always kind and considerate of others, but never really looking at how he feels. He's one of those secretive types; the people who would do anything other than tell you what's going on inside their head. But he has never faulted on being a good friend, the loving person that he is. Many people adore and envy that trait. And I suppose Cyndi may have fallen for it as well as many others.

"So I give--I hope--um…They'll live a happy life, through and through. So…congratulations." He help up some wine glass that had appeared from nowhere, everyone else following suit. He took a sip then sat down heavily.

"That was beautiful, JJ," Drake whispered. "Especially for making it up right on the spot."

JJ fumbled with the microphone in his hands, not sure what to do with it. No one seemed to want to add anything. He set it carefully on the table. The man that had given it to him in the first place, took it, then announced people could go up and get food.

The wedding party was first dismissed. They made their way to the buffet, JJ being the only one to dodge the food and head straight out the door. He flew through the hotel lobby and outside. He scanned for a place to sit alone. Since there were no people around, he had a lot of places to choose from.

JJ wondered why he had even decided to show up. Last night he was supposed to stay in the hotel with everyone else so he could get there on time. However, JJ realized he had forgotten his tuxedo at home in the morning and traveled back to retrieve it. He managed to get home quickly, but getting to the ceremony proved difficult. There was a five-car accident that led to a huge pileup, and nowhere for him to go. Sure, he realized no one believed him, but honestly, he wasn't that cruel no matter how much he didn't want the wedding to happen.

He trotted over to the parking lot, strolling in between the cars. Leaning against a black SUV, he surveyed the vehicles over. He was surprised to see so many old and battered cars. Then he remembered where Cyndi's family and friends came from and decided the cars were actually quite fancy for them.

JJ stole a glance at the doors to the entrance. He cursed as he saw a redhead making his way over to him. JJ searched for somewhere to hide, but with the way Ted was approaching, there was no escape.

"Hola, amigo!" Ted called from two cars down. JJ waved his hand while walking behind the vehicle next to him.

"Where ya going!" Ted yelled, sprinting after his friend. JJ didn't bother to move any further, letting his spunky coworker catch up to him.

"Why did you run?" Ted asked when he reached the lavender-haired man. JJ shrugged and leaned up against another (but red) SUV.

"What do you want?" JJ queried exasperatedly.

"To give you this." The redhead held out his hand, a napkin folded in his grasp.

"Do I have something on my face?" JJ questioned, observing the napkin skeptically. Ted shoved the napkin into JJ's hand and walked away without a word.

Curiously, JJ unfolded the fancy paper napkin. On the white surface, ink scratched across to form a peculiar note that is usually only found in movies. How cliche.

_**Meet me up in room 500 at 7:00.**_


	15. Ryo’s Revenge

**Collide**

15-Ryo's Revenge

* * *

At five to seven, JJ trudged up many flights of stairs. The room he was supposed to meet the unknown person in was way up on the top floor. JJ had a strong fear that he knew who he'd meet up there. If his suspicions we're right, he had no idea how to respond.

JJ read the numbers on all the doors as he passed them. Once he got to 500, he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Footsteps approached from inside and the door unlocked. It swung open and JJ faced--

"Drake!"

"Hey." Drake relaxed against the door frame, sporting a scared face.

"What are you doing up here?"

"To see you," he answered, pulling JJ inside. He shut the door and locked it.

JJ stared at his surroundings. He had no doubt that this was the honeymoon suite. He was about to blurt out something; however, Drake maneuvered him over to the loveseat.

"Drake, why--"

"I need to talk to you," Drake answered the unfinished question.

"Okay…"

Drake sighed heavily. Quietly, he said, "I think I made the biggest mistake of my life."

JJ coughed into his hand. "Oh?"

Drake continued, "I know this is probably not the best way to say it. Nor the best time…But I realized, a little too late, that I've tried to fool myself into believing I was happy when I wasn't. I had suspicions, especially in high school. When Kyle tested my limits… and I wanted to test it this afternoon…uh, never mind about that…but…

"I know I've treated you badly and threw away your feelings like they were nothing. But I wasn't quite sure how to admit things. I was scared of you--not because your frightening or anything, but you wanted me so badly. I thought you'd push and push until I gave in. Actually, now that I think about it, I wished you had pushed me harder.

"I'm sorry for the months or years that you've been in heartbreak or whatever. But I hope that maybe you…and I…will be together forever. I…I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to cause you any more pain. But I have to say it. If I don't I'll go crazy. JJ, I don't love Cyndi. I don't and never will. I'll never be happy with her.

"Ryo was the one who told me I would regret it. He told me to get out. I do regret it; I wished I had listened to him. I wish I had listened to everyone. Kyle and Dee both told me, in less or more words, that someone better was out there for me, and loved me more than anything. Kyle told me--well, not exactly to me, but I overheard him say that I was throwing the best thing in my life. And the only place I belonged was…your heart.

"So, tell me. Do you? Do you love me like they all claim? I've never heard you say it, and I need to hear the truth from you. Do you love me?"

JJ couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know what to say. What could Drake possibly do when JJ told him that he loved him? He was married now, whether or not Drake loved Cyndi or not. Nothing could happen.

"I love you," JJ admitted. "I love you more than anything in the world. But it doesn't matter."

"It matters," Drake contradicted. "Because I love you too." He leaned forward and latched his lips onto JJ's.

A soft cry escaped the smaller man as warm lips touched his own. He stiffened in shock, while a thrill ran down his spine. JJ shut his eyes tightly and returned the kiss with fervor. This couldn't be happening; it was too good to be true; too grave to false. What would Cyndi think if she saw them like this? He hastily grasped at Drake's shoulders, embracing him tightly to keep the moment going as long as possible.

Drake was relieved JJ didn't push him away like he had feared. He was extremely thrilled when JJ's lips parted eagerly, letting him slip his tongue past to explore every inch inside that delectable mouth. He stroked a gentle hand down the other man's back, swallowing the groan he received. Drake wanted to remember the soft touches, scents, tastes for the rest of his life. More than anything, he wanted to be able to relive the memory over and over again; to be able to love him.

JJ arched his back when fingertips traveled down every knot in his spine. A shudder ran throughout his body. He slithered his tongue around the one assaulting his mouth, both struggling for domination. JJ ached for more contact, quickly unbuttoning Drake's shirt and running his hands over the span of skin. Drake broke off the kiss, dragging JJ to the bed.

He lowered the younger man to the mattress, who squirmed in delight when he pressed their bodies together. Drake looked down with fogged over eyes, catching his breath. JJ caressed his love's cheek fondly, leaning up to devour his mouth again. Drake complied passionately, ripping off JJ's button down shirt.

JJ's eyes closed again at the luscious feeling of soft lips on his skin. He whimpered softly as fingers worked at his pants, tugging them down. He tangled his fingers in the brown strands and yanked his head so their eyes met.

Breathing heavily, JJ asked, "Are you sure you want this? Now? After everything?"

"Positive."

* * *

"Where did Drakey go! Where, where, WHERE!"

As discreetly as possible, Dee stuck his fingers in his ear to drown out Cyndi's squeals.

"Do you know where!" Cyndi persisted.

"NO! NOR DO I CARE!" Dee bellowed and ran off to save himself from the torture. Keeping an eye out for his lover, he wandered through the dancing couples. He spotted Ryo over in a corner by himself. As he approached, Ryo raised his head and smiled.

"Happy to see me? Or too much too drink?" Dee asked, eyeing Ryo's grin skeptically.

"I'm always happy to see you," Ryo responded. "But that's not why I'm smiling."

"Why then?"

"Ted told me something very interesting about Drake."

"Oh yeah?" Dee was highly interested now. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Drake gave him a note to deliver to JJ. Well, you know Ted is too curious for his own good. So he read it. Drake had told JJ to meet him up in his suite at seven. He suspects Drake wanted to say sorry."

"Seven?" Dee restated. He read from his watch, "Eight thirty. They've been gone one and a half hours. That's a looong sorry."

"So you think--"

"Oh, yes."

"And they are--"

"Definitely."

"So this entire thing--"

"Yep."

"And Cyndi is--"

"Screwed."

"I love how our minds work as one." Ryo grinned widely. "But that's not all."

"Oh?"

Ryo dragged his lover away from the dance floor to a secluded area. When he was sure they were completely out of earshot of everyone, Ryo leaned close. He whispered, "People are starting to notice things."

Dee's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Everyone had a special surprise underneath their plates. A few have found them, others haven't. The important people haven't."

"What special surprise!"

"Go check it out yourself."

* * *

Drake stretched out languorously, curling up to JJ's side. JJ smiled as he brushed through his lover's dark locks. He couldn't remember a time he had been so happy, so complete. Drake breathed in deeply, catching the unique scent of JJ.

Absentmindedly, he turned his head and glanced at the bedside clock. "Damn." Drake sat upright and stared at the numbers. "Is that really the time?"

Lazily, JJ looked at the clock and answered, "Yes, indeed."

"We've got to go face the music." Drake jumped out of the bed, stumbling around for his clothes. He snatched up the pieces of his suit, pulling them on. He shoved the remaining pieces of clothing on the floor in JJ's hands.

"This is romantic," JJ grumbled, throwing on his wrinkled attire. Irritated, he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I dunno."

JJ suddenly felt very apprehensive about the future. He had jumped into a situation that had no guarantees. Drake had never mentioned anything about leaving Cyndi; JJ thought he had implied it though. But the way he was acting now made JJ think that Drake was brushing him off again. JJ wouldn't have any of that.

"You're going to tell them aren't you?" JJ prodded.

Drake sighed loudly. "Maybe."

"What? You told me that you weren't happy with her! Or did you lie to get your way with me!"

"No! I love you, I swear," Drake vowed. "But I just committed adultery--on the day of my wedding! Cyndi's family will turn me into target practice!"

JJ put the finishing touches on his suit. "When are you going to tell them?"

"In time…"

JJ groaned, walking away from the other man. Drake hobbled after him, still in pain after the previous activities. His legs gave way, making him tumble to the floor. JJ didn't bother to turn around and help him. He continued to stroll right out the door angrily.

"In time my ass," JJ mumbled to himself. He strolled through the hallways and took the elevator back down to the first level.

* * *

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." Dee stared openmouthed at the special 'present' people were supposed to find. "RYO!"

He ran across the ballroom to where his lover was carefully secluded by a mixture of plants. Ryo smirked when he saw the present in his lover's hands.

"Did you do this!" Dee interrogated.

Ryo smiled larger. "Maybe."

"You! HOW?"

Ryo grabbed the photocopies from Dee's hands and waved them around. "I'm a detective. It was easy."

"How did you know she was…and then JJ…Woooah."

Dee stared at the two copied pictures again. The first one was a photo of two people having sex. The electronic date on the picture was three days ago. With an arrow pointing at the woman, it had been labeled: **Cyndi**. The man above her was labeled: **Her Cousin and Baby's Father, Bill.**

"How did you know about this?" Dee asked.

"When we first met her, besides the snarls and yells at each other, there was something fishy about her. I happened to take the liberty to figure out exactly what. And hello! Look what I found." He motioned at the photocopy.

"How did you take this?"

"OHHH… you know. Detective ways."

"How did you find out about them? Just dug around?"

"Coincidence. I ran into them at the grocery store months ago. Way back in January."

"Alright." Dee waved the other copy at his lover. "What about this?"

"To be fair," Ryo answered. He smiled gleefully at the other picture. He had snapped the picture on Valentine's Day of his two coworkers lying on the floor making out.

"Oh come on!" Dee exclaimed. "Why'd you want to embarrass Drake and JJ?"

"I didn't," Ryo contradicted. "I just wanted to see Cyndi's face when she saw that her hubby was making it with a guy."

"Why'd you do this _now_? If you knew about this, and had evidence, why didn't you stop Drake!" Dee yelled angrily. He couldn't believe his lover would withhold crucial information like this.

"To get even."

"To get even?" Dee repeated.

Ryo chuckled. He explained, "Ignorance is one of my pet peeves. When Cyndi saw us that day, and with what she said, it really angered me. Then, to top it off, she comes between true love. I wanted to see her pay dearly for everything. So when I spotted her with that guy, I tailed them. They always went to the same hotel, the same room. Eventually, I planted a camera in there and got proof. It was not pretty to watch.

"Then I heard about Cyndi leaving in February. And if I knew JJ well enough, I knew he'd try something with Drake. I snuck in there Valentine's Day morning. They were on the couch drinking. I knew it was JJ's plan to get his way with Drake. I hid there for a long time, and finally the moment I've been waiting for came. Drake latched on to JJ, they scrabbled onto the floor, clothes discarded, one very hot moment. I snapped two pictures, they heard the shutters both times. I think I ruined the moment."

"Okay, but you didn't answer why you didn't say something before."

"I was getting there," Ryo replied coolly. "Telling them and showing them proof wasn't good enough for me. I wanted Cyndi to pay _dearly_. With simply informing her of Drake's actions would just be a blow to her ego. I wanted to blow a hole in her wallet too.

"Everyone knows the bride and her family pays the most in a wedding. And wow, look at this place. They must've paid a fortune. Aww, well. Let the egos and money burn!

"As for Drake…Well, I was annoyed at his obliviousness. If it took a wedding for him to see that JJ was the one who would make him the most happy, then so be it. I let him take it as far as he wanted. And he took it all the way. Hey, I warned him. But he didn't take my advice. Instead, he realized afterward that it was a mistake. I told him he'd regret marrying her. But secretly, I was telling him he'd regret it, because that picture would be shown to all three hundred guests."

"Who in the world are you! What happened to the sweet and innocent Ryo?"

Ryo replied, "I've lived with you for so many years that you've rubbed off on me. That's what happened."

"I guess now you're my evil, devious Honey Bunny. But I love you just the same. Maybe even more now…."

* * *

As the elevator dinged and doors opened, JJ spotted Ryo's kid with his girlfriend. They waved at him to signal him over. He stepped out and headed for the young couple.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Uh, we're supposed to be your guard," Bikky answered.

"My guard? Why do I need a guard?"

"Trust us," Carol began. "You _really_ need to stay safe after what, uh hem, went down…"

JJ hoped that they didn't know what had just happened upstairs. There's no way they could…could they? He asked, "What do you mean?"

Carol unfolded two pieces of paper and handed it to him. JJ stared at the first picture, his jaw hitting the floor. "NO WAY! Cyndi cheated…Ew, and with her cousin!"

"That's, um, not all," Bikky said, pointing to the second paper.

JJ shuffled the papers in his hand so the second one was one top. His jaw smashed through the floor. "NO WAY! THAT'S ME! AND DRAKE! WHO TOOK THIS!"

"Dad," Bikky answered.

"Ryo!" JJ couldn't believe his eyes. His absolutely **_loved_** this picture. It was so beautiful. Their faces, their pose, the lighting, the angle were all perfect. "Ryo could be a photographer."

"I think you're missing the big picture here," Carol expressed. "You see, these were underneath everyone's plates. And once people started finding them, they didn't say anything at first. Then the bride's mother saw only the one of you and Drake. She burst out yelling and screaming you to Hell. You have a death wish."

"Oh." JJ laughed nervously. "Didn't see she the one of her daughter?"

"Yes, and she claimed it was taken years ago and the date had been tampered with," Bikky replied. "They realized, too, you and Drake had been missing for an hour or two. They think you two were _doing it._"

"We were."

"Ug." Their faces scrunched up in a That-was-way-too-much-information look. The looks disappeared quickly, both spotting something in the distance.

"We are to advise you to run away as fast as possible," Bikky stated. The young couple dashed off to the reception area.

"Oh great, leave me to fight off the dogs alone."

"You have me."

JJ twirled around slowly. Drake approached him with a shy smile. He patted JJ on the arm and laced their hands together. "You have me," Drake repeated.

"Do I?" JJ questioned. "Do I really?"

"Cyndi doesn't want me," Drake answered. "I don't want her. I want you. I hope you want me."

"I do. But…is it this simple?"

Drake snorted. "Nothing is that simple. Have to go through a divorce, but first," he glanced around fretfully. "We have to get out of here before we're skinned alive."

JJ and Drake made it outside safely. When they headed for the parking lot, both realized they had a problem.

"We don't have a car."

Drake gazed amongst the sea of cars. "Guess not. I came in here in a limo and you….how did you get here?"

"Ryo and Dee drove," JJ answered. "I left my car at the church."

"So we need to get to the church," Drake concluded. "But how?"

"Hijack a car?" JJ suggested.

"We'll get caught."

JJ smiled mischievously. "We won't if we know what we're doing."

He left for the rows of vehicles. Drake attempted to run after him, but ended up falling into a Mercedes. When Drake found JJ, he saw that he was hovering over an older Toyota.

"You can't do this!" Drake scolded. "We could go to jail! I would rather take my chances with death threats."

JJ laughed and scanned the inside of the car. "I've done this before, so don't worry," JJ assured. He was looking around on the ground, so he missed Drake's surprised stare.

"What do you mean you've done this before!"

"You could call it an old hobby."

"A hobby!" Drake saw the other man pick up a fairly large rock. "What are you doing!"

"Getting us out of here." JJ took back his arm with the rock clamped in his hand and slammed it against the driver's window.

"Shit!" Drake exclaimed as the window shattered, pieces flying at him. The alarm started going off and he was sure people would come running out. Even more frightening, the owners of this car coming out. JJ was currently sitting in the driver's seat, tinkering around with recently acquired scissors.

"Where'd you get those?" Drake asked when JJ stopped the shrill noise.

JJ glanced sideways. "In the middle compartment." He continued to dink around below the steering wheel.

"What if there were no sharp objects in there?" Drake asked curiously.

"I knew they were there."

"How could you have?"

The engine revved and JJ gave a triumphant yelp. "WOOHOO! I haven't lost my touch!"

"You scare me." Drake stood back when JJ reached out for him. JJ prodded his new lover roughly, urging him to get in. Reluctantly, Drake obeyed and got in the passenger's side. He looked over at the driver as he clicked the car into reverse.

"Off we go!" JJ announced.

Drake could have sworn he saw a very evil glint in those blue eyes. He was in the ride for his life. But it had started before they even got in the car. When Dee ran up to him on the stairs and showed him the photos, Drake had been mortified. At the same time relieved. At least he figured out Ryo's strange behavior.

His mind was reeling with the change of events and the current problem. He didn't mind that his wedding was crashed. Cyndi was probably fuming right now or maybe she _was _happy with her cousin. Drake shuddered. He wouldn't worry about his own family's thoughts though. Not yet. He was happy he had finally let JJ in his life completely. The one thing he was terrified of, besides JJ's driving, was this car and how JJ learned how to hijack.

JJ laughed heartily when Drake asked him about how and when he'd learnt his skills. "When I was a teenager," JJ answered. "Surprisingly, I had a car. Like I said, it was hobby."

"Nice hobby. You couldn't of had a more _legal _hobby? Like collecting stamps or something?"

JJ laughed harder. "Oh, no. Actually, it was a way my friends and I got even with anyone who fucked with us. We would steal their cars, usually two at a time, and go out to a secluded place and crash 'em. Fun times."

"Ah." Drake was very frightened of his love's past 'fun times.' "But you never got caught?"

"Nope."

"Wow." Drake was still troubled at the fact that he was riding in one of JJ's crime machines. "Do you think the owners will be mad?"

JJ giggled. "NO! They'll be thrilled!" JJ made a wild, wide turn, slamming Drake into the door.

"Was that sarcastic?" Drake wailed in horror as JJ ran a red light. It was beyond doubt, JJ was the worst driver in the world.

"No. Ryo and Dee will be happy, especially after they see the check I leave them."

"What? This is Ryo and Dee's car!"

"Of course."

"How long have they had this?"

"Couple months."

"And why didn't we just ask them for the keys?"

"No thrill," JJ answered. "And because we would've had to have gone through the moshpit to find them. Do you want to die? Especially when you have SOOO much to learn. Particularly gay sex."

JJ made another crazy turn and fiercely braked. Drake was thrown forward into the dashboard. He was suddenly aware that the car had stopped completely. Inside he thanked the heavens he was still alive. He unbuckled himself and bolted out.

JJ threw a set of keys at Drake and called from inside, "Take my car and meet me at the gas station near the hotel."

"You aren't leaving me are you?" Drake asked skeptically.

"Never." JJ blew him a kiss. "Now go."

Drake did as he was told and went over to JJ's brand-new Jaguar. It seemed long ago that he had learned JJ wasn't just loaded, but had a continuous river of money. Why he was still working was beyond Drake.. He glanced over and saw that his lover had already sped off.

"My lover," Drake whispered. A shiver ran down his spine. It was a nice, tingly sensation. Like he finally had something concrete in his life; the knowledge of love.

Drake sat in the driver's seat, completely speechless at the interior. The ride was even more remarkable and smooth. He drove around awhile, enjoying the car while he had it. But then he realized, if JJ's was his, this car was as good as his. Smiling to himself, he pulled into the nearest gas station by the hotel.

JJ pulled back into the same parking spot that, thankfully, was still there. He undid the rigged wires and the engine shut off. Digging into the glove compartment, he found a blank piece of paper. He dug around some more and discovered a pen. He wrote a brief note and slid it in the visor so it was visible.

As he got out, he brushed more of the shattered glass out of the car and onto the pavement. He thanked his friends again mentally and ran off.

He spotted his car parked at the place he had ordered. He quickly got in and smiled widely at the driver.

"So? Shall we go home? And figure out what exactly we have to do to get through this alive?"

* * *

"Where the hell are they! I'll kill them both!"

Dee glanced at Ryo and smirked. "Off screwing the Best Man." Ryo snorted but tried to cover it with a coughing fit.

"WILL SOMEONE FIND THEM!"

"We will!" Dee raised his hand and pointed at the half-Japanese as well.

"THEN GO!"

Dee grabbed his lover's arm and led the way out. He grumbled, "I swear if I ever hear Cyndi's shrill ever again, I'm cutting my ears off."

"Don't do that," Ryo opposed. "You have cute ears."

They went out of the ballroom and sat down in the lobby. They were relaxing when Bikky and Carol came from nowhere.

"Dad! You're gonna to be sooo upset!" Bikky yelled. Ryo raised an eyebrow, the look of a suspicious father.

"What happened?" Dee questioned.

"We were gonna take your car," Bikky explained, earning him dirty looks. "But when we went out, we couldn't find it anywhere. We looked everywhere!"

"Yeah, but I found something," Carol informed. "There was an empty spot where we thought it had been and it had broken glass everywhere."

"Shit," Dee cursed.

The four of them darted out of the hotel, searching through the parking lot. Ryo let out a sigh of relief when he saw their car in the same place.

"It wasn't stolen. Did you two just want to scare us?"

Bikky and Carol exchanged confused looks. They approached the car with the older men trailing behind. They all saw, quite clearly, the driver's window was gone.

Dee rushed over and looked the car over. "Who would take our car…and bring it back?"

Ryo noticed a piece of white sticking out of the visor. He pulled it out and unfolded it. A smile tugged at his lips as he read over it.

"That's JJ for you."

"Huh?"

Ryo handed his lover the note. Dee read:

_Ryo & Dee,_

_I'm sorry for hijacking you car. But we needed a clear escape. I fully intend to pay for the damage plus some. Thank you for everything. Especially you Ryo, for your great detective skills and your scheming mind._

_JJ_

_P.S. Drake is mine, ALL MINE! Evil cackling_

**_Ze End_**


End file.
